Nuestra historia
by Carupin
Summary: Tras el viaje a San Lorenzo, sus padres estaban de regreso. Él siempre creyó que no necesitaría más para ser feliz, no obstante estaba anhelando cada vez más cosas que tenían relación con la chica hostil que alguna vez había jurado sería la última mujer con la que querría estar y no sabe muy bien cómo lidiar con el despertar de aquellas sensaciones que se hacían presentes...
1. Ella

**Hey Arnold!**

 **Arnold / Helga**

 **Advertencia: Mi intención es escribir como a medida que crecen van surgiendo necesidades e intereses que antes no se habían manifestado, por lo que los personajes harán cosas que están profundamente ligadas a la pubertad y el crecimiento. Te recomiendo no continuar si no sientes deseos de leer cosas algo más subidas de tono.**

 **Será relatado desde el punto de vista de Arnold y de Helga y sólo tendrá máximo cuatro capítulos.**

 **Los hechos acontecidos en Jungle Movie son mencionados, por lo que no me hago responsable por los spoilers.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Ella era una chica tosca y huraña, sin embargo siempre estuvo ahí en los momentos críticos; cuando lo daba todo por perdido, ella traía consigo la solución. Era difícil llevarse bien con ella, y en un comienzo no comprendía como la más inteligente de la clase la soportaba y la seguía sin poner ninguna clase impedimento o condición, pero después de permitirse a sí mismo conocerla un poco más, entendió que aquella sólo era la fachada y que escondía un mundo interior demasiado exquisito y rico en recursos. Ella era una persona capaz de amar de forma intensa y desinteresada y comprendió qué era lo que su amiga veía en ella: una persona fiel y decidida que no escatimaba en su propia seguridad si ameritaba ponerla en peligro por alguien a quien ella estimara.

Aceptar sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de que él también los guardaba por ella fue más fácil de lo que pudo haber creído en un principio, aun cuando alguna vez dijo que ella era la última mujer en el mundo en con la que querría estar, porque de hecho esa chica hostil era su novia, y él mismo parecía más conforme con su nueva situación que ella...

Gerald y Pheobe se tomaban de las manos y caminaban así fuera por el vecindario o la escuela con orgullo, y aunque Arnold lo había intentado hacer también, ella enérgicamente lo había rechazado en más que en un par de ocasiones. Él sabía que no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero no perdía oportunidad en intentarlo porque antes de rehuir, sin fallar, por unos segundos, ella mostraba su lado vulnerable, haciendo caer esa careta de chica inalcanzable e indolente.

—Podemos tomarnos de las manos si quieres —le ofreció.

En esa oportunidad, tal como lo previó, ella no falló y actuó justo como esperaba que lo hiciera. Se encogió de hombros antes de seguirla y alcanzarla con un par de zancadas.

Caminaron calmadamente y sin hablar mucho. Las pocas palabras cruzadas eran respuestas cortantes, no obstante cada vez que la veía de soslayo la descubría mirándolo, y ella, quien al percatarse de que había sido sorprendida in fraganti desviaba sus ojos tan rápido que a él le causaba gracia que aun siendo ella misma la persona que había confesado amarlo, intentara ocultarlo todavía. Helga lo miró sonrojada en un principio, para luego cambiarla a una expresión molesta, una a la que él estaba familiarizado, y siguió caminando, mirándo al frente.

Ese carácter arisco era muy propio de ella y aunque aquello la hacía distinta a todas y a todos, le gustaba, pero también podía a veces podía resultar ser muy frustrante.

A veces él también anhelaba esas cosas simples…

.

—Pensé que irías al cine con Pheobe —recalcó Arnold.

No se quejaba, su mejor amigo tenía novia y entendía que el tiempo juntos se redujera y el hecho de que Helga y Pheobe fueran mejores amigas también eso les proporcionaba más tiempo juntos, sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado.

—Sí, bueno… —justificó su amigo —. Hoy quería una tarde de chicos. Solos tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Él no había quedado de ver a Helga, por lo que le venía bien una visita improvisada porque no tenía un plan mejor. La propuesta le encantó.

—Me parece bien —aceptó él.

El día estaba especialmente caluroso, por lo que salir a caminar por ahí no fue una opción que a ninguno de los dos le pareciera atractiva y sin que su amigo se lo dijera él entendió que quería ir a su habitación, que estaba equipada con un maravilloso aire acondicionado. Demasiado conveniente en ese momento en particular; no había un mejor lugar para estar.

—Tus padres no irán a aparecer, ¿verdad? —consultó inseguro.

Habían transcurrido meses desde su regreso y su nivel de aprehensión con él había disminuido, aunque no desaparecido. A él no le molestaba porque de hecho lo había anhelado toda su vida, pero era cierto que podía ser invasivo para los demás el que vinieran cada cierto tiempo a constatar que estuviera bien.

—No, no vendrán —sonrió al contestar —. Fueron llamados por unos investigadores de la Universidad de Hillwood. No están en la casa.

Saber que sus padres no estaban cerca hizo que le doliera el pecho. Sentía mucho miedo cuando ellos cruzaban la puerta sin él, y en ese momento de hecho estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso, por lo que agradecía que su amigo estuviera con él. No quería pensar en cosas desagradables. No le gustaba sentirse temeroso, no obstante había esperado lo que estaba viviendo por todo lo que llevaba de vida, y no imaginaba una manera diferente en el futuro.

Era extraño, porque aunque no se sentía incómodo con ese silencio era casi tangible que había algo que no estaba fluyendo entre ellos dos.

—¡Está agradable aquí! —exclamó su amigo —. De camino sentía como se derretía la suela de mis tenis.

Gerald se miró los pies como buscando alguna evidencia que confirmara lo que le estaba aseverando, sin embargo tenía la impresión de que la conversación le pareció algo banal. Uno sólo hablaba del clima cuando había que iniciar una conversación con un desconocido y no se sabe cómo comenzar, y ese no era el caso.

—Desde hace un tiempo que no estábamos así… —comentó lacónico.

Supo de inmediato a que se refería a que no habían compartido un tiempo a solas desde hacía bastante. No es que no lo hubiese notado, pero al día le faltaban horas en lo que a él respectaba para poder estar con todos los que apreciaba.

—Sí –afirmó —. Es verdad.

No es que no se percatara que su amigo desprendía un aura que irradiaba felicidad, sin embargo quería saber de su propia boca cómo se sentía.

—¿Está todo bien con Pheobe? —consultó sin rodeos.

La sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro tan pronto el nombre fue pronunciado. Su rostro evidenciaba su respuesta sin necesidad de que lo hiciera de manera directa.

—Sí… —confirmó —. Estoy muy contento con cómo van las cosas. Ella es tal como creía que sería…

Arnold sonrió. Saltaba a la vista que era cierto que todo iba bien.

—Tú por otro lado con Helga G. Pataki… —espetó —. A veces me parece una locura el que fuéramos tan bobos al no intuirlo; para ser tú a quien decía que odiaba con tanto ahínco, siempre estaba atenta a todos tus movimientos…

A él también le sonaba loco, pero su corazón se agitaba cuando recordaba todo lo que esa chica había hecho por él. Y sonrió, porque todos esos recuerdos le provocaban una sensación tranquilizadora, porque ya no se había vuelto a sentir solo desde ese viaje, y no era sólo porque sus padres regresaran, sino que ella tenía mucho que ver al respecto.

Tras enterarse del nuevo carácter de su relación, algunos le confidenciaron sus experiencias con Helga. Muchos otros estaban extrañados y le preguntaron el por qué o si estaba siendo coaccionado y otros pocos reaccionaron indiferentes ante la novedad. Como conclusión una cosa quedaba bastante clara luego de oír aquellos relatos: ella no pasaba desapercibida y se hacía patente con cada historia que se esmeraba en recalcar todo lo malo y ocultar todo lo bueno que tenía. Nadie tenía nada amable que decir de ella.

—Es una persona bastante peculiar en lo que se refiere a demostrar sus sentimientos —concedió con una sonrisa.

 _—Peculiar_ es una palabra que podría definirla —respondió —. Pero si dos de las personas que más me importan son tan cercanos a ella es porque es alguien especial. Lo acepto.

Ella lo era, así como también misteriosa. No hablaba de su familia o de sí misma excepto en ocasiones que deja entrever el motivo de su enojo, y de lo poco que él sabía siempre estaba el evidente favoritismo por Olga en su familia presente, y le gustaría poder decir que era sólo su idea, pero sus padres no hacían el mejor trabajo demostrándole lo contrario; él había sido testigo en más de una oportunidad.

—A mis padres les agrada también —comentó —. Dicen que les gusta que tenga carácter y que no tema ensuciarse la ropa.

Las no demasiadas veces que había ido a su casa, sus padres parecireron fascinados con ella, aunque Helga seguía siendo la persona de genio bastante corto, con ellos se moderaba. Ellos mismos les comentaron le alguna vez que les resultaba encantadora que no fingiera perfección y fuera ella misma a pesar de que le urgía caerles bien. Apreciaban su esfuerzo y además se llevaba bien con la abuela y conversaba de la actualidad por horas con el abuelo, que ya estaba algo sordo.

—Vaya… —agregó su amigo —. Hasta la traes a tu casa… es serio.

—Nunca hubiese empezado algo con ella de no estar seguro —afirmó.

—Lo sé —recalcó —. Tú no jugarías con los sentimientos de nadie.

Él había estado seguro de eso antes, pero tendría que haber adivinado que a ella exponer sus sentimientos le costó trabajo y él deliberadamente los había ignorado. Con eso la había lastimado y no estaba en su mente volver a hacerlo. Recordó la foto rota enmendada en el marco con forma de corazón, y su pecho se sintió apretado, ¿y si ella hubiese realmente decidido olvidarlo por haberla rechazado de esa manera? Él no tendría a sus padres de regreso y tampoco la tendría en su vida.

—Además todos nos vieron… —se sonrojó al admitirlo —. Negarlo sería imposible.

Besarla en ese momento había sido lo correcto, había sentido el impulso y cedió a su instinto. No había sido el primero que compartían, pero si el primero que él había iniciado, y sin quererlo su mejor amigo y sus padres lo habían presenciado...

—Es la primera vez que me hablas de ella —indicó su amigo.

—No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo —explicó.

Estaba consciente que desde el regreso pasaba menos tiempo con él y más con sus padres y Helga, o con todos, y hablar de su novia con ella presente no creía que fuera del agrado de ella.

—Es extraño, ¿verdad? —recalcó su amigo —. Tras un viaje tantas cosas cambiaron...

Sí, todo era distinto. Todo era mejor.

Su amigo se levantó y se acercó a unos cuadernos que estaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Ibas a estudiar? —consultó.

—Sí, tenemos evaluación de esa materia el lunes y no me siento lo suficientemente preparado —contestó.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien —dijo con hastío.

—¿Y no le pides ayuda a Pheobe? —interrogó.

—Viejo, Pheobe y sus estudios son un mundo aparte —reveló con una sonrisa —. A veces pienso que le gusta más estar estudiando que estar conmigo... Prefiero no pedirle esa clase de cosas.

Comprendió a que se refería y estuvo de acuerdo que había cosas que no se mezclaban. Una vez había intentado estudiar con Helga, sin embargo ella no estudio nada y lo distrajo a él en todo momento de su propósito y terminó obteniendo la segunda nota más alta. Ella no estudiaba, difícilmente prestaba atención en clases y sin embargo, sin mayor esfuerzo, sus calificaciones siempre sobresalían.

Sin planearlo una tarde de estudio comenzó y no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero no era el plan más divertido tampoco.

—Estamos convirtiéndonos en unas personas aburridas —se lamentó Gerald después de no mucho rato —. Que estemos estudiando un sábado por la tarde…

—Supongo que es parte de crecer… —comentó Arnold —. Además a ninguno de los dos destaca en esa asignatura.

—Si eso es parte de crecer, entonces es un asco —insistió su amigo.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo —refutó su amigo.

—Siempre tan optimista, Arnold… —espetó —. De acuerdo, ya que estamos en esto…

El tiempo transcurrió y una vez que sus padres regresaron, cenaron y más tarde acompañó a su amigo a casa.

—¿Irás a dejarme hasta la puerta de mi casa porque te preocupa mi seguridad? —inquirió Gerald bromeando.

—Tengo ganas de caminar —aseguró.

—¿O es porque si vas hasta allá pasarás por fuera de la casa de Helga? —adivinó.

Había sido descubierto en su plan. No es que fuera una conducta habitual, pero el sólo ver la luz encendida de su habitación le hacía sentir bien, y quedaba de camino y a nadie le afectaba...

.

Tras tres strikes, estuvo fuera. Aquel no estaba siendo su día.

Helga no había llegado al entrenamiento y tampoco había precalentado y fue su turno al bate. Ella se posicionó y en el primer intento lanzó un home run. Todos miraron la pelota que con aquel golpe dieron por perdida de inmediato, y no muchos segundos después escucharon el sonido de un vidrio romperse, una persona gritando y el eco haciendo aquel grito más atemorizante.

—Tu novia batea mejor que tú —se mofó Harold.

Sin hacer caso a la burla de su amigo, verbalizó lo que estaba pensando que debían hacer.

—Debemos ir a disculparnos y pagar por… —sostuvo Arnold con seriedad.

No alcanzó a terminar, porque todos salieron arrancando en cualquier dirección, esparciéndose y desapareciendo en el horizonte, y al echar un vistazo a su alrededor sólo Helga estaba ahí, mirándolo con sus brazos cruzados y lo que parecía una expresión de incredulidad.

—Vámonos —tomó su mano.

—Pero Helga... debemos averiguar a quien... —indicó.

Ella corrió y sin ninguna delicadeza mientras tiraba de él, sonreía, mientras miraba hacia atrás alejándose del terreno baldío. Sólo se detuvieron en la entrada de un callejón alejado, mientras recuperaban la respiración luego del ejercicio extenuante.

—No sabes lo que es ser un niño —se quejó ella —. No tienes que sentirte culpable, ¿sabes? Es sólo un vidrio roto…

—No sabemos si lastimó a alguien o si fue algo más grave —trató de hacerla recapacitar.

Ella lo miró con su rostro enfadado, sin embargo no duró demasiado.

—Eres taaaan frustrante… —verbalizó aparentemente hastiada —. Tan consciente de los que te rodean…

Ir por la vida sin lastimar a nadie y pedir disculpas si la situación lo ameritaba era lo que sentía que se debía hacer. Era lo correcto.

—Sin embargo... esa es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti… —soltó ella.

Había pensado por un momento que su forma pacífica y casi patológica conducta de siempre hacer lo que se debe podía resultarle aburrida y que por eso se cansaría de él eventualmente, porque ella no era como él, no obstante a cambio había recibido una confesión de las que escasamente recibía.

Busco con los ojos y descubrió que no había nadie cerca, y quiso retribuirle la emoción que sus inesperadas palabras habían provocado, y siendo ella todavía más alta que él, ese osado movimiento requería de más esfuerzo: la beso, aunque ella no había sido alertada de que lo haría. Antes siempre le preguntaba si quería, no obstante en esa oportunidad no tuvo deseos de esperar un solo segundo ni a arriesgarse a una respuesta negativa.

Se avergonzó una vez que se alejaron, y Helga empezó a hablar entrecortadamente, evidentemente nerviosa.

—¿Deberíamos irnos? —preguntó él.

El que siempre reaccionara de esa manera, aun cuando llevaban meses saliendo era bastante… lindo. Ella asintió y caminó a grandes y poco delicadas zancadas. Él sólo se limitó a seguirla, y no tardó en reconocer el camino como el que llevaba a su casa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —la interrogó.

—Vengo a dejarte, Cabez… —se cortó —. Arnold…

Los insultos habían bajado a casi cero. Seguía contestando de manera brusca, pero se contenía con los sobrenombres. En contadas oportunidades se le escapaban, pero ella se daba cuenta y tras sacudir la cabeza se corregía a sí misma.

Era temprano y si no hubiese sido por el incidente del vidrio, probablemente todavía estarían jugando, y si era honesto tampoco quería despedirse de ella aun.

—¿Quieres entrar? —indagó nervioso.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y comenzó a moverse nerviosa.

—¿Está eso bien? —quiso saber.

Como respuesta se adelantó, le abrió la puerta, y la invitó a entrar.

—Todos estarán contentos de verte —aseguró.

Observó cómo su postura siempre erguida y orgullosa cambió y sus hombros se recogieron.

Su casa, como siempre estaba llena de personas de las cuales, como poco, su cordura era cuestionable, sin embargo ella no tenía problemas con eso. Ella sabía lidiar con su abuela, a quien le seguía la conversación y realmente se interiorizaba con lo que intentaba llevar a cabo en ese momento.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le ofreció.

Estuvo agradecido de haber ido a comprar más temprano ese día, porque tenía de todo para ofrecerle.

—Estamos ocupadas aquí, Arnoldo —respondió —. Tal vez luego…

Y desapareció de la cocina, siendo arrastrada por la abuela, que estaba convencida de que había micrófonos espías en las inmediaciones de la casa y estaba decidida a encontrarlos.

Su intención inicial había sido pasar más tiempo con ella, pero su propósito no había podido ser llevado a cabo, aunque le gustaba saber que estaba cerca. La dejaría un rato y luego inventaría una excusa para que "Eleonor" pudiera escapar de la paranoia de su abuela y los microfonos.

.

La escena era extraña. Ella se había quedado dormida en su cama, y no quería despertarla, no obstante al moverse se le cayó el medallón. Helga seguía escondiéndolo aunque él conocía muy bien su existencia. Se fijó que ya había reemplazado la foto rota. Una sólo de él... ¿Por qué no tenía una de ellos juntos? ¿No sería menos extraño? Aunque rápidamente recordó que no tenían una. Le diría cuando despertara que deberían tener alguna.

Miró la hora y pronto sería la hora de la cena. Dejó el medallón cerca de ella, donde lo encontró para no avergonzarla y sin querer notó que las diferencias físicas entre ellos se estaban haciendo notar. Lo sabía porque la conocía casi desde siempre, y sus pechos ya estaban comenzando a desarrollarse, por supuesto esa no había sido su intención, pero había reparado en ello. Se sintió incómodo con aquello, como si le hubiese faltado el respeto.

—Helga, despierta —la meció.

Su pelo ligeramente desacomodado reflejaba que acababa de despertar, sobretodo aquella mirada perdida, como tratando de recordar dónde estaba, pero duró poco, porque tan pronto notó el medallón, se le quitó el sueño y con premura lo escondió en su ropa, se arregló el pelo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Quieres comer con nosotros? —consultó él.

—No, gracias —dijo avergonzada.

—Quédate —le pidió —. Así te puedo ir a dejar luego.

—Me puedo ir sola Cab… Arnold —respondió —. Conozco bien el camino.

Él sabía que era así y que probablemente ella podría cuidarse a sí misma mejor de lo que él mismo podría.

—Sí, sé que lo conoces —contestó —. Pero me gustaría acompañarte…

Ella se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero no desvió la mirada persistente que él había iniciado. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia sus labios, que se sintieron suaves y cálidos al contacto. La necesidad de respiración y la cercanía entorpecía el proceso natural de intercambio de oxígeno, por lo que cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo, en un impulso provocado por el descubrimiento reciente de los pechos de su novia se sentó a su lado, la abrazó y su lengua delineó sus labios con delicadeza. Sintió el sutil relieve en su propio pecho al acercarse más y de pronto aquel momento de intimidad se vio interrumpido por la voz de su padre, que les hablaba desde abajo.

—¡Arnold!—escuchó su nombre y se sobresaltó —. Tu madre dice que bajen a comer.

Se alejó rápidamente de ella, quien lucía sorprendida.

—Bajemos —pidió él.

Descendió él primero y casi al llegar al final le ofreció su mano, que fuera de todo pronóstico aceptó sin decir algo que recalcara su más que evidente autosuficiencia.

No hubo una palabra referente a lo que había ocurrido y sus sentimientos estaban confusos, sobretodo cuando ella no lo miró en ningún momento. Una vez que cenaron, sus padres se ofrecieron acompañarlos hasta la casa de ella.

—Ya dejen a los chicos ser jóvenes —se quejó el abuelo —. Ustedes se quedan, Arnold tú ve.

Hubiese sido mejor que sus padres fueran porque no estarían caminando con sólo el sonido de los autos que pasaban por la calle o los ruidos propios de una ciudad, pero él no era de rehuir a los problemas o a las situaciones complicadas, y trató de hablar de lo que había ocurrido en la habitación, no obstante Helga no se mostró dispuesta, porque al más mínimo intento ella lo interrumpió.

—Buenas noches —se despidió ella —. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Buenas n… —le iba a responder.

Ella sin dejarlo terminar y sin mirar atrás al atravesar el umbral, cerró la puerta.

Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se percató de una sensación molesta a la altura del pecho.

Había cometido un error y ella se había molestado con él, pero por otro lado él no podía olvidarse de las nuevas sensaciones experimentadas no hacía mucho rato en su habitación…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Algún review? Crítica constructiva o destructiva?**

 **Estaré atenta, muchas gracias por leer hasta acá...**


	2. Él

**Hey Arnold!**

 **Helga / Arnold**

 **Advertencia: ninguna de momento. Referencias a la nueva película.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Siempre había estado consciente de que su amor obsesivo por Arnold era enfermizo; que era algo que difícilmente podía controlar, sin embargo lo que había pasado hacía no mucho, superaba por mucho su enfermedad y jamás había desafiado su fuerza de voluntad como ese día.

Con vergüenza recordaba la cantidad de poemas que aunque con palabras rebuscadas, todas juntas escondían en ellas su deseo algo impropio para su edad por un chico y de pronto un día, cuando de hecho menos lo esperó porque había decidido hacer algo por realmente olvidarlo, ese chico que parecía tan inalcanzable se convirtió en su novio. Era tan increíble que la mayor parte del tiempo se preguntaba a si misma si era cierto o se había quedado atrapada en algunas de sus fantasías –no es que le sorprendiera si eso sucediera, era cosa de tiempo, creía- lo que la mantenía en una constante lucha interna en la que se esforzaba en no dejarse llevar demasiado, porque en el fondo creía que él sólo estaba agradecido con ella y dolía pensar en el momento cuando él se diera cuenta de eso…

Siendo él la mejor persona que conocía, al creerle que realmente tenía sentimientos por él, no había podido rechazarla…

Ella aceptó porque sentía que lo necesitaba, y no tenía la fuerza para negar que deseaba eso más que cualquier otra cosa, no obstante se prometió a si misma siempre tener en mente que algún día él encontraría otra chica que se acercara más a sus gustos y todo acabaría. Ella tendría que dejarlo ir; _"Disfrutarlo, pero no dejarse llevar demasiado_ " se había convertido en el mantra de cada día, sin embargo, si debía ser honesta, sentía más temor en ese momento que antes de haber podido concretar su más grande fantasía, porque imaginar a Arnold esperando en la esquina por alguien más antes podría haberle provocado mucha ira y celos, pero por el contrario, en esos días no creía que fuera sólo enojo lo que sentiría.

El que él la esperara cada mañana para ir a clases, el que estuviera siempre aguardando por ella a la hora de la salida y muchas otras cosas rutinarias, se transformaron rápidamente en algo que no quería dar por sentado, pero le costaba disimular lo bien que se sentía con tan sólo caminar en silencio a su lado, sin tener que estar acechándolo para estar cerca de él. Definitivamente se sentía distinto el caminar a su lado viendo su perfil que estar atrás, mirando su espalda, escondida y rogando para no ser descubierta.

Luchar constantemente contra lo que le hacía sentir cuando él hacía demostración de esos gestos de amabilidad que no eran exclusivos para con ella sino que era intrínsecos en su persona, buscando evitar enamorarse más si podía porque aquello siempre podía volverse en su contra, era todo un reto, porque la que más quería era ella, y el que más quiere siempre termina perdiendo. Eso era sabido.

Ese día en particular había sido difícil. No había sido como los besos que habían compartido antes: él ósculo que le había dado era uno, que como en muchos libros que había leído, era lo que llamaban _besos de adultos_.

Una de las ventajas de que sus padres no le prestaran atención, era el acceso a la información que nadie controlaba. Desde pequeña había leído y visto cosas que no eran necesariamente apropiadas para su edad, y de manera temprana había despertado su conciencia a temas que sus compañeros difícilmente imaginaban, mientras la mayoría de ellos todavía creían que los niños venían de un repollo o los traía una cigüeña, ella sabía que sólo era un muy mal cuento de los adultos para evitarse la molestia de explicar las cosas por su nombre.

Siendo Arnold lo maduro que era para ser un niño, posiblemente también lo supiera…

¿Entonces por qué él…?

—¿Olga? —preguntó su papá.

—Soy Helga papá —respondió con hastío —. Helga.

—Si Olga, oye, niña tráeme una cerveza —le pidió —. Estoy esperando mi nuevo comercial.

Aterrizar de su mundo de ensueño era fácil; tan pronto colocaba un pie en su casa, regresaba a la realidad en la que engañarse a sí misma había perdido el sentido desde hacía rato. No valía la pena siquiera corregir a su progenitor, pero a veces lo hacía por mero reflejo.

Le llevó la cerveza que él ni se molestó en agradecer, mientras observaba su imagen en el comercial de la televisión.

—¿Y Myriam? —interrogó.

—Dijo que estaba cansada —contestó con evidente hastío —. No puedo escuchar lo que digo…

Le subió el volumen a la televisión dando el claro mensaje que no estaba para responder preguntas. Recogió las botellas desocupadas porque si no lo hacía se acumularían. Su padre no era capaz de levantar algo diferente a ese estúpido cinturón o el control remoto. Al llegar a la cocina observó que los platos del día anterior estaban junto a los utilizados durante el día. Su madre no se había molestado en lavarlos y no tuvo más que comprobar la licuadora y ver que estaba como siempre enchufada y sucia, emanando un fuerte olor a alcohol.

El problema de su madre se estaba escapando de las manos, y su padre era tan ciego y egocéntrico que no era capaz de notar que día a día dormía junto a una mujer en estado de coma etílico cada día.

Miró con desinterés la escena, y tras tomar una botella de agua, subió a su habitación; su cama la atrajo como si de un imán se tratase y se recostó hundiendo por unos segundos su rostro en la almohada.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? En esa casa nadie la escuchaba, y Olga que aunque menos agresiva que su padre, compartía el mismo nivel de egocentrismo como para notar a alguien diferente a sí misma. Myriam cada día se ponía peor. Involucrarse era algo que había estado evitando, pero estaba llegando el momento de actuar. No es que no estuviera consciente, de hecho ella constantemente elegía hacer la vista gorda porque era más fácil, pero el haber conocido a Arnold tenía sus consecuencias, y tratar de ser una mejor persona porque eso es lo que él consideraría correcto, era algo poderoso.

Habiendo decidido hacerse cargo de la situación en su casa, luego dio a paso a pensar en lo _otro_ que había pasado.

Llevó dos de sus dedos a sus labios, donde aquellas cosquillas que la descolocaron al sentirlo a él delinear con su lengua con suavidad los suyos, seguían presentes y volvió a castigarse mentalmente por pensar de esa manera impura.

Él no era como ella. Él no llevaba el mismo tiempo anhelando esa clase de cosas, por lo que prefirió no pensar en eso.

.

Con la ayuda de Pheobe, unos planes algo elaborados y un episodio del que nunca imaginó ser testigo, su madre ingresó a un centro de rehabilitación por voluntad propia.

 _—Te odio, **Big Bob**_ _—gritó mofándose Myriam_ _—. Eres un cerdo egocéntrico, opresor y obstinado. Tu negocio nos está llevando a la quiebra. ¡Sólo acepta que tus beepers no sirven y vete a comer mierda!_

Las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza, tanto como se quedó en su retina la imagen de su expresión de rabia al exteriorizarla. Ella no quería llegar a eso… no quería tener una relación como la de ellos. Estar con alguien por costumbre y acallar aquellos sentimientos ahogándolos en alcohol era definitivamente algo escalofriante.

Una vez ocurrido el episodio, como ella lo llamaba, su padre no regresó más a casa y aunque estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y no tenía miedo, se podía sentir que ese lugar era demasiado grande para ella; sus pisadas se escuchaban con más eco que de costumbre…

.

Abrió el refrigerador y sólo encontró medio limón, unas latas de gaseosas que estaban rezagadas porque a nadie le gustaban particularmente y un queso que casi podía estar segura que tenía otro color antes.

En realidad la imagen era bastante familiar. Todavía abría por inercia la puerta del refrigerador esperando encontrar algo distinto, pero por supuesto no había nada diferente. Nadie más que ella atravesaba por esa puerta, y las facturas comenzaban a llegar.

Dejó la mochila en la silla y se acercó al fregadero. Esos platos no se iban a lavar solos y a ella le estaba molestando vivir como una pordiosera, por lo que con guantes que la hacían sentir inútil porque se le resbalaba la loza mojada, se hizo cargo del desastre, aunque sin dejar de refunfuñar sobre su escasa suerte.

.

—Helga… —habló Arnold —. Deberías disculparte.

Era la primera vez que él intentaba corregir algo que ella hubiese hecho. Harold se había enfermado por el queso que le había cambiado. Realmente no pensó que pudiera pasar de un dolor de estómago, pero era el tercer día que no aparecía después de que su madre llegara a retirarlo antes de acabar la jornada escolar.

—¿Por qué debería? —refutó ella —. Yo no lo obligué. No es mi culpa.

A decir verdad si se sentía culpable, pero no era algo que quisiera admitir. Tenía hambre y de verdad pensó que a Harold no le haría daño dejar de comer tan solo un almuerzo y sabiendo qué palabras decir para ganar, se aprovechó de la situación.

Era la primera desavenencia entre ellos y estaba tratando de controlar lo que decía.

—Además… aun si me disculpo no se sentirá mejor o dejará de dolerle esa enorme panza —espetó.

—Está bien —aceptó el chico —. Lo que tú digas, Helga.

Se extrañó, pensó que insistiría hasta el mismo asegurarse de que fuera. No le hizo sentir agrada tampoco esa manera condescendiente de terminar la discusión.

—Vamos… —llamó su atención —. ¿No me dirás algo más? ¿Algo que haga que me carcoma la consciencia?

—No —negó —. No tengo deseos de discutir, yo sólo quería exponer mi punto de vista y ahora que sabes cómo veo la situación. Es decisión tuya considerarla o ignorarla.

Su respuesta la dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan racional? A ella le costaba demasiado esfuerzo no molestarse cuando no pensaban igual que ella. Él era un niño con alma de anciano…

—Estamos hablando el mismo idioma entonces —dijo ella terminando con el tema.

.

En clases no podía dejar de pensar en que él realmente se había molestado con ella. Nadie podía ser tan civilizado y no molestarse siquiera un poco cuando se siente ignorado. A ella al menos le haría algo de ruido.

Al cuarto día, Harold nuevamente no se presentó, y a la salida le avisó que se fuera sola porque estaba acordando con algunos compañeros ir a visitarlo para saber cómo estaba.

—¿Quieres ir con nosotros? —consultó.

Sentía que lo correcto era decir que sí, posiblemente él estaba creando otra oportunidad, pero antes de poder ser honesta y hacer lo que también sabía que debía hacer, respondió de manera tajante y negativa.

—No —dijo secamente.

—Está bien, en ese caso… nos vemos mañana —se despidió él con una sonrisa.

No esperó a que le respondiera ella y se volteó hacia el camino contrario que había tomado ella, quien observó su espalda, mientras lo veía alejarse junto con Stinky, Gerald y otros que se unieron y tuvo un breve sentimiento de lo que había sido esa misma escena hacía menos de un año atrás. Su figura alejándose y ella mirando desde la distancia…

.

No se había ido a casa sola desde hacía un tiempo. El camino le parecía a diario demasiado corto, pero por algún motivo ese día su morada parecía particularmente lejana.

—Maldición —masculló.

Era como si no pudiera sacarse la sensación de que él estaba molesto con ella. Era eso o realmente su consciencia estaba manifestándose de manera insistente.

.

Se había quedado dormida tan pronto llegó de la escuela y al mirar el reloj notó que eran las nueva de la noche.

Todas las luces de su casa estaban apagadas y a medida que pasaba las iba prendiendo. Una cosa era estar sola, pero otra era tener que estar a oscuras por completo. Su estómago rugió y se percató de que tenía hambre y que no podía seguir engañando a la gente para conseguir comida, por lo que fue a la habitación de sus padres, donde encontró la tarjeta que sólo por comodidad no había utilizado porque siempre supo dónde estaba. Sus padres no eran precisamente brillantes en cuanto a claves o seguridad. De seguro era el cumpleaños de Olga.

Hacía frío y no había llevado nada para abrigarse, sin embargo ya estaba más a mitad de camino como para devolverse a buscar algo.

—¡Qué rayos…! —se quejó —. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío de pronto?

Se frotó los brazos y aunque de manera precaria funcionó, fue un alivio llegar a la tienda y sentir la calefacción acompañada de ese olor a café que invitaba a beber uno, aun así no fuera recomendado a su edad.

Observó que las encargadas no notaran que sacaba dinero con la tarjeta, y tras conseguirlo, se fue a la sección de comida preparada y algunas cosas para comer luego.

—¿Helga? —escuchó su nombre.

Se sobresaltó. No esperaba escuchar su nombre y menos ser sorprendida por alguien conocido, en especial _ellos_.

—Hola… buenas noches señor y señora Shortman —saludó inquieta.

Se ponía nerviosa con ellos. Esas personas eran los padres de esa persona que tanto atesoraba; quería caerles bien y con su historial no era precisamente la candidata más cualificada. Si ellos supieran la cantidad de cosas horribles que había hecho en contra de su hijo u otros niños…

—Me dijo señora Shortman… —le dijo a su esposo de una manera que se suponía secreta.

La mujer sonrió y colocó una mano en su mejilla. Mirándola con detenimiento.

Esas personas eran quienes habían traído al mundo a la única persona que se había detenido a preguntarle alguna vez si estaba bien. Quizás era algo que se traspasaba genéticamente, porque eso explicaría el por qué ella carecía de empatía…

La mano de la madre de Arnold se sintió realmente cálida al tacto. Mantener la vista por más de cinco segundos significó un enorme esfuerzo, porque de algún modo fue como si hubiese podido ver a través de ella y no quería que descubriera que en realidad ella no era una buena influencia.

Observó que el señor Shortman miró a su alrededor y no tuvo que mencionarlo para que ella supiera que era lo que estaba buscando con la vista y antes de que hiciera algún comentario, ella lo detuvo.

—Me despido, mis padres están esperando en el auto… —se excusó.

No quería mentirles, por lo que prefirió decir un solo embuste antes de tener que tener que empezar a decir más.

Mientras pagaba se percató de que la seguían observando y ella, todavía sonriendo incómodamente se despedía de ellos con la mano, quienes parecían extrañados en un comienzo, pero luego de unos segundos ellos continuaron con sus compras.

Respiró aliviada una vez que se sintió a salvo del rango de visión de ellos porque había preguntas que no tenían respuestas cómodas. Había miradas que parecían ver mucho más allá. La mirada de Stella Shortman parecía una de ellas…

.

Intentó dormir, pero desconocía si era debido al pollo frito o al café que no lo conseguía, no obstante por si fuera poco, además, no podía dejar de recordar a Harold sujetándose el estómago por el dolor. Ella en realidad no había anticipado las consecuencias de darle un queso rancio, creyó que como siempre él sería inmune… ¡El chico se comía hasta el palito de las paletas heladas!

—Cabeza de balón… —evocó su imagen —. Si fueras tú me dirías que la razón de mi insomnio es mi consciencia, ¿verdad…?

Desde hacía tiempo que no escribía. Casi no habían registros desde que habían comenzado a salir, y notó cuando lo intentó, que las palabras no venían a ella. Antiguamente no hacía más que evocar su imagen y era como si el lápiz cobrara vida propia.

—¿La consciencia, verdad? —musitó —. La consciencia me ha arrebatado hasta la capacidad de expresarme.

Resolvió luego de batallar contra si misma que al día siguiente iría a disculparse con el chico. No ser capaz de dormir era un precio demasiado alto que no estaba dispuesta a pagar

.

Era el segundo día consecutivo que no se marchaba con Arnold a casa, y en esa oportunidad fue ella quien descartó la posibilidad. Tenía otros planes y no quería que nadie supiera que ella, Helga G. Pataki, se sentía culpable por algo que hubiese hecho. Todavía quedaban resquicios de su imagen que salvar.

No fue problema llegar, y la madre de Harold amablemente le abrió la puerta.

—No te preocupes por eso —Harold sonrió —. Si no hubiese sido por el queso rancio no hubiesen podido descubrir que mi apéndice estaba inflamado y a punto de estallar.

Resultó ser que al final Harold no había ido a clases por una cirugía y que nada había tenido que ver lo del queso.

—¡Dijeron que estaba a poco de explotar! —relató —. En cualquier caso me salvaste porque dicen que eso de peritonito puede resultar fatal.

—Peritonitis… —corrigió ella.

—Sí, eso… —sonrió.

Miró a su compañero que tenía una cara de estúpido que el pobre no se la podía, pero después de haber pensado que casi lo había asesinado, estaba agradecida de verlo sonreir.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella —. Que te mejores entonces.

—Hasta pronto, Helga —agregó él —. Nos vemos en dos semanas.

Harold estaba evidentemente en buen estado y parecía encantado con no tener que ir a clases por tres semanas. Nada de eso lo había previsto con la simple acción de intercambio de almuerzos. Al menos no había pasado a mayores.

Se alegró de haber ido, se sintió menos responsable y apesadumbrada que el día anterior.

.

Arrastró la mochila hasta su habitación, se le había hecho tarde cuando fue a pagar la factura de la electricidad. Tenía hambre además de estar cansada, por lo que cuando sonó el teléfono fue como si invocara con aquel molesto sonido, al demonio.

—Helga, hermanita bebé —escuchó del otro lado de línea.

¿Lo hacía a propósito verdad? Ella podía ser la única de esa familia que probablemente supiera algo de ella, como que odiaba esa clase de trato y los diminutivos.

—No he tenido noticias de mamá —fue directo al grano.

Su tono fue severo. Si le decía lo que había pasado, quizás ella vendría y no tenía deseos de soportarla, además sabía que estaba en proceso de exámenes en la universidad…

—Todo está bien acá —mintió —. Myriam ha estado ocupada.

" _Ocupada rehabilitándose de su severo y prolongado alcoholismo",_ pensó, pero no lo verbalizó. Tuvo la impresión de que ella no quiso indagar más a fondo, porque hubo un silencio extraño antes de que ella respondiera.

—Me alegra saberlo… por un momento creí que podrías necesitarme —expresó animada

Había ocasiones en las que podía contar con su hermana y recapacitó por unos segundos y cuando estuvo a poco de sucumbir y contarle la verdad, Olga la interrumpió.

—Te colgaré ahora llegó James… —habló de prisa.

Ese nombre era nuevo. No lo había escuchado mencionar en esas largas peroratas que su hermana mensualmente insistía en tener.

—¿James? —preguntó —. ¿No se llamaba Jake?

Claudio, Jake, Andrew, Anthony, Said, Tanaka y no recordaba al nombre del hippie con el que salía a comienzos del año. No podía darse una idea del patrón físico por el que se sentía atraída su hermana; literalmente no había otra similitud unos con otros más que todos no paraban de adularla.

—No, estoy muy enamorada de James… —recalcó —. Con Jake no era lo mismo… esto es diferente…

Si le daba cabida a converasar de eso posiblemente estaría hasta el día siguiente. Helga ni siquiera se despidió y se limitó a colgar la llamada mientras rodaba los ojos cansada de escuchar de las cualidades de un chico que lo más seguro es que nunca llegaría a conocer. Su hermana no tenía remedio y se enamoraba de quien le hacía sentir más linda, ¿por qué su hermana buscaba tanto el reconocimiento si ella por si sola valía suficiente?

Llegó a la cocina y con disgusto miró que todo lo que tenía era comida instantánea y el olor a preservantes combinado con ese sabor plástico le provocó una arcada. Su estómago no soportaría otra sopa instantánea; nunca pensó que lo diría pero estaba ávida de comer algo más nutritivo. Miró la hora y aunque estaba cansada, el hambre era más fuerte. Se colocó una chaqueta ligera y caminó a buscar algún sitio cercano.

.

—¡Arnold! —susurró.

Intentó esconderse, pero él se giró más rápido, aunque ella apenas había dicho su nombre de manera audible, él la había oído.

—¡Helga! —saludó —. No pensé que te encontraría aquí… Me da gusto.

Si debía ser sincera, ella tampoco. Él estaba en compañía de sus abuelos y padres, quienes también se percataron de su presencia en el lugar.

—Bueno… —respondió sonriendo nerviosamente —. Yo tampoco imaginé algo así.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó él.

Buscó con la mirada y no descubrió a nadie con ella. Preguntaría, por supuesto.

—Sí, pero ya me iba —contestó con rapidez.

El olor a carne se podía sentir por toda la cuadra y ella había llegado atraída por su olfato. Tener que irse cuando se había imaginado dándose un festín carnívoro no había estado en su planificación.

—Quédate con nosotros —la invitó.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No quiero molestar en una velada familiar —desestimó —. Saluda de mi parte a todos.

Se despidió con la mano de todos, quienes le respondieron el gesto y se fue por donde llegó, mientras pensaba en un mejor plan.

Creyó que estaba a salvo, por lo que cuando se apoyó en la pared un poco más allá, se relajó por unos segundos, mientras pensaba qué otra cosa podría comer. Sentía su estómago clamar por atención.

—¿Helga? —oyó nuevamente.

Fue sorprendida en un callejón algo escondido, sujetándose el estómago de hambre.

—¿Es normal que deambules por las noches tú sola? —consultó él.

No era un ataque, pero ella se sintió alertada. No quería que él supiera la verdad de sus padres negligentes. No quería más lástima proveniente de él, no deseaba que cuando llegara el día cuando tuvieran que tomar diferentes caminos, él no pudiera porque se sentiría responsable de ella. Podía con su agradecimiento, pero no con su lástima.

—¿Y eso qué…? —quiso saber ella.

—¿Tus padres no se preocupan? —investigó —. Es peligroso…

¿Sus padres? La mitad del tiempo ignoraban su existencia y la otra la confundían con su hermana. A ellos no les importaría sino estuviera en algún peligro mortal. Sólo en esos momentos se había sentido protegida, pero no era porque fuera por ella en especial, sino que por ser una _Pataki,_ y el apellido _Pataki_ no podía ser mancillado.

—Ellos saben que me puedo cuidar bien —recalcó.

No estaba buscando responderle mal, simplemente quería que dejara de preguntar cosas de las que no se sentía cómoda hablando.

—Deberías regresar —indicó ella —. Deben estar esperando por ti para cenar.

—No estoy particularmente hambriento —negó —. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Sí, por supuesto que quería estar con él siempre. Más no en ese momento en el que necesitaba comer.

—No es necesario —rechazó —. Regresa, yo iré directo a casa… no te preocupes.

Arnold se acercó a ella con precaución y la mirada que le dio hizo que su cerebro funcionara más lento.

—Déjame acompañarte —insistió él.

Su tono bajo e implorante hizo que sus defensas bajaran. En realidad a él no le costaba demasiado trabajo hacerla cambiar de opinión si la miraba de esa forma.

—¿De verdad está bien que los dejes? —averiguó con timidez.

—Sí… —afirmó —. Ellos estarán bien sin mí.

Caminaron en silencio y no tardaron en llegar a su casa.

—¿No hay nadie? —se percató —. Están todas las luces apagadas…

Había cometido el error de salir sin dejar prendida al menos una luz antes. No es como si sus padres las prendieran por ella, no es que le costara mucho ver a través de la oscuridad, pero otorgaba una sensación de ser todavía más solitario y hostil.

—Probablemente estén durmiendo —justificó.

—¿A las ocho y media de la noche? —buscó rectificar la información incrédulo.

—En realidad ellos salieron… —reconoció.

Una de las maneras de hacer creíble una mentira era no titubear sobre lo que se había estipulado desde un comienzo. Había faltado a esa regla, y se había puesto en un aprieto ella sola.

—¿Puedo acompañarte hasta que ellos lleguen? —consultó.

Se sonrojó furiosamente. Si él se quedaba hasta que eso sucediera entonces tendría que quedarse a vivir con ella, y se permitió fantasear unos segundos con ello, aunque por supuesto sabía que no era el momento.

—No tienes que hacerlo —respondió negativamente —. Ellos llegarán eventualmente y…

Su estómago rugió, haciendo notar su necesidad de alimento. Se avergonzó más si podía luego de eso.

—Comamos juntos —ofreció él.

¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía nada que ofrecerle y no podía negar que tenía hambre.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó con burla.

—Puedo hacer algunas cosas —dijo él con calma.

Tuvo la certeza de que no ganaría esa ronda.

—Vamos a comprar entonces —se rindió.

—Puedo ver lo que hay y ocuparlo —manifestó sonriendo.

¿Lo que había? Comida instantánea, medio limón seco, chocolates y patatas fritas en bolsas. No había nada que pudiera utilizarse y no dejarse en evidencia a si misma con su más que cuestionable dieta.

—¿Sabes hacer espagueti? —dijo al azar.

¿Espagueti? Se reprendió a sí misma. Hasta ella era capaz de hacer algo así.

—Es bastante simple de hacer —afirmó él.

—Vamos entonces —lo guio.

Había comenzado jalando su brazo con la idea de alejarlo de su casa, pero él había tomado su mano, y la entrelazó con la de ella, y caminaron de esa forma, hasta llegar a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana.

Una vez en la tienda, vio con desagrado que estaba la cajera de siempre, que usualmente le hacía comentarios molestos acerca de la mercadería que llevaba, y decía en voz alta el nombre, como buscando dejarla en evidencia a los ojos de los demás clientes.

—¿Acompañada esta vez? —preguntó lo obvio.

¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer esa mujer que fijarse en las personas que iban a comprar? No le respondió, sin embargo la maldijo mentalmente todo lo que duró la transacción. El sonido de la máquina que leía los códigos no lo hacía mejor tampoco.

—¿Esta noche nada de lo habitual? —comentó.

Debía considerar una tienda diferente la próxima vez. Esa mujer estaba logrando lo que pocos, y estaba comenzando a hacerla sentir más irritada. Arnold no hizo ningún comentario, por lo que quiso imaginar que no se había percatado de los comentarios de la mujer aquella, aunque le parecía difícil de creer en realidad. No creía que nadie en la tienda no la hubiese oído.

Al regresar a casa ya habiendo perdido la batalla, y mientras veía a Arnold preparar la cena, fue inevitable anhelar tener más de esa imagen tan doméstica y simple. Raramente alguien le preparaba algo exclusivamente para ella y él lucía totalmente inmerso en la tarea...

—¿Cuándo me dirás qué es lo que está pasando? —habló calmadamente él.

Salir de su ensoñación de esa manera brusca fue cuando menos, violento.

—No hay comida en la cocina, caminas por las noches sola, la cajera te reconoce por tus compras y manejas mucho dinero —enumeró el chico —. Durante la jornada escolar sólo comes comida chatarra y sin considerar que es día viernes y que es absolutamente probable que tus padres no estén, no es normal que te dejen completamente sola, por no mencionar además de que no hay rastros de que haya alguien más viviendo aquí.

Finalmente estaba satisfecha luego de cenar, por lo que se sentía menos agresiva.

—¿Estás asechándome? —quiso saber —. Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

Era bastante loco que ella se molestara por eso siendo ella como había sido, pero simplemente tenía cosas que ocultar.

—Es distinto asechar a observar —recalcó él —. Te estás comportando extraño y siento que me evitas.

—¡Yo siempre me he comportado así! —alzó la voz.

No había querido gritar, por lo que rápidamente se disculpó. No deseaba tratarlo mal bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sabía bien que había otras maneras de arreglar las diferencias.

—Lamento haber alzado la voz —soltó con sinceridad —. No volveré a hacerlo

Arnold asintió y si bien había estado manteniendo el contacto visual todo el tiempo, desvió la mirada antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Es por lo que sucedió en mi cuarto...? —habló con un hilillo de voz.

Lo miró detenidamente mientras pestañaba y vio que estaba sonrojado y evidentemente incómodo. Ella sentía su rostro arder; debía estar de la misma manera.

Se había limitado a no pensar en lo que había pasado allí, pero el mero recuerdo a lo ocurrido era complejo. No sabía cómo catalogarlo.

—No sé a qué te refieres —mintió.

Su voz temblorosa la delataba.

—Si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien —se encogió de hombros —. No volverá a suceder.

Él estaba hablando en serio y su estómago se contrajo. No es que no le hubiese gustado… simplemente era mucho para manejarlo.

Eran las diez de la noche y ella sabía de antemano que sus padres no atravesarían el umbral de su puerta como Arnold esperaba que sucediera para irse.

—Se está haciendo tarde… es mejor que regreses a tu casa —comentó.

Arnold se levantó, pero no se dirigió a la salida, sino que se acercó más a ella.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí? —anheló saber.

Ya conocía esa mirada, la había visto en innumerables ocasiones: era una preocupada y genuina que hizo que se le acumularan las lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo decirle que tenía miedo de quererlo más? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que tenía miedo de involucrarlo más en su vida y que cada día se preparaba para el momento en el que tendría que dejarlo ir?

—Va a llegar el día en el que conocerás una nueva Layla… una menos estúpida que si sabrá apreciarte —habló finalmente —. A la que si le gustarás…

Él chico se alejó, con una expresión de sorpresa que se reflejaba incluso en la postura que adoptó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —exigió saber.

No podía creer que lo hubiese dicho, pero no fue capaz de justificar lo que acababa de decir y responder a su pregunta, por lo que él se contestó a si mismo.

—¿Crees que estoy contigo esperando encontrar a alguien mejor? —concluyó con sorprendente rapidez.

Para ser el chico que por años había ignorado sus sentimientos, se había convertido en alguien realmente rápido de captar sus intenciones luego de eso. Ella lo creía, pero de la forma que lo preguntó él sonó como si sus conjeturas fueran una locura.

—¿Sabes, Helga? —inquirió él —. Durante años me molestaste, me ponías sobrenombres, me jugabas bromas pesadas, me ridiculizabas y te burlabas de mí…

No había necesidad de enumerar la cantidad de cosas que sabía que le había hecho, ella probablemente las recordara mejor que él.

—Sin embargo nunca me había sentido más ofendido como en este momento —aclaró él.

Esa clase de declaración no era la esperaba. Dejó de concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo para escucharlo con atención.

—Dudas de mis sentimientos… de mí —expresó dolido —. Pensé que de todas las personas tú…

¿Por qué se veía tan abatido? Ella no dudaba de él, ella comprendería que sucediera porque él era mucho para ella.

—Es tarde…—recalcó él —. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Había estado queriendo que se marchara desde el comienzo, pero en ese momento sentía que si lo dejaba ir realmente se arrepentiría.

—Buenas noches —se despidió él.

Ella lo miró alejarse, quiso detenerlo y aclarar que todo lo que había dicho era porque pensaba que merecía más que una mujer obsesiva e incapaz de ser honesta con sus acciones, pero no fue capaz. El mismo sentimiento de lejanía que sentía en el pasado y que punzaba en su pecho cuando observaba su espalda desde la distancia, la embargó nuevamente.

Sintió como si ese momento por el que se había estado preparando –pero que creía que sería más a futuro- había llegado. Lo había ahuyentado sin necesidad de una nueva y menos estúpida Layla. Ella se había encargado de alejarlo sin ayuda de nadie…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que no se les hiciera demasiado larga y tediosa la lectura. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews. Traje tan rápido como estuvo listo el capítulo gracias a sus lindas palabras que me motivaron.**

 **A algunos les respondì de manera personal y a los que no, lo hago a continuación:**

 **eli ventur:**

Gracias por dejarme el primer review :)

 **Guest:**

No tardé tanto, ojalá lo sigas leyendo desde el anonimato.

 **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**

Agradezco tus palabras. Espero te agrade la continuación.

 **MoonyMarauderGirl:**

Yo creo que todos esperamos ver más de la relación de ellos, ya que aunque nos dieron lo que queríamos, nunca sería suficiente. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo leyendo esta historia.

 **Olusum Annavi:**

Espero que te mantenga atraída la continuación. Agradezco mucho tu review... muchos saludos!

 **Emelimon:**

Aquí está el segundo capítulo que enfatizaste energicamente necesitabas jajajaja me dio risa tu comentario. Aunque tendrá no más de cinco capítulos dependiendo de como continue el interés en esta historia :D

Cuídate, saludos

 **AidaZamayoa:**

Por supuesto, todo material en el que nos muestren a Arnold y a Helga que nos den nunca será suficiente.

Entiendo tu sugerencia de no hacerlo demasiado rápido, pero no tengo intención de hacer este fanfic más largo que cinco capítulos, por lo que tendré cuidado de cuando suceda lo que tenga que pasar en que no se convierta algo chocante.

Muchísimos saludos.

 **Darkrukia4:**

Ojalá te siga gustando con esta continuación. Muchísimos saludos.

 **Cocolisaaa:**

Graciaaaaas :D jajaajja ojalá lo continues leyendo.

 **Driwling:**

Ojalá que la espera se haya justificado.

 **Hasta pronto y recalco nuevamente lo importante y satisfactorio que es saber lo que piensan.**


	3. Sus circunstancias

**Hey Arnold**

 **Arnold / Helga**

 **Advertencias: hechos imaginarios basados a partir de la segunda película.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Él no era la clase de chico que huía de los problemas, sin embargo se había visto sobrepasado por la confesión de Helga. Ofendido y lastimado en proporciones similares.

Ella debería saber que él no hacía esa clase de cosas, y si había comenzado una relación sentimental con ella no era pensando que eventualmente conocería a alguien más. No es que no pudiera pasar, él estaba consciente de que eran niños y que las cosas y los intereses varían, pero si ese fuera el caso, también podría suceder con ella; también podría conocer a alguien más y sus sentimientos cambiarían, aunque no fuera su intención…

¿Por qué tenía esa desconfianza? ¿Había hecho algo para causarla? En realidad desde San Lorenzo no había visto a otra chica con interés aparte de ella, y de hecho tampoco veía de la misma manera a las niñas que le habían gustado antes, por lo que no veía razón al cuestionamiento de ella.

Repasó mentalmente los últimos eventos y aunque había percibido que había habido un cambio en ella, no había prestado realmente atención a ello. Ella lo sorprendía día a día mostrándole una Helga tan diferente a la que había inicialmente conocido, que quizás esas señales que captó sólo eran parte de ese proceso de adaptación, uno que había sido más interesante que cualquier otra descubrimiento antes hecho.

 _Los escritos anónimos que siempre leía Mr. Simmons los había escrito ella._

 _La dueña del libro rosa que tanto lo había cautivado era ella._

Helga era tan buena actriz que por años estuvo convencidísimo de que mientras más alejado de ella menos problema tendría, así que conocer que en realidad era sólo una fachada para protegerse, todos los malos recuerdos vividos junto a ella los atesoró de una manera diferente. En el fondo ella sólo no sabía cómo lidiar con los sentimientos.

Pero… ¿por qué…? ¿Cómo había llegado ella a actuar tan contrariamente de lo que realmente sentía?

Él sabía que su situación familiar no era precisamente ideal. Había podido atestiguar como era su padre y aunque no fuera políticamente correcto decirlo, el sujeto no era precisamente _agradable_ , su hermana era deslumbrantemente bella e inteligente sin embargo emocionalmente deficiente. No sabía demasiado acerca de la madre de ella, que no había visto en muchas ocasiones aun cuando se conocían desde siempre.

Si tenía que concluir algo era que Helga siempre tenía lo mejor materialmente. Siempre sus implementos deportivos eran de la marca más cara, y podía estar seguro de que nunca había visto que ella se detuviera a ver el precio de lo que compraba, pero había notado que en muchas oportunidades ella no llevaba un almuerzo preparado como todos los demás a los incursiones educativas, no estaba abrigada cuando hacía frío y que siempre caminaba sola de ida y regreso a casa, así lloviera, nevara o cualquier otra inclemencia del clima se manifestara. Jamás nadie fue por ella. Lo atribuía a que ella era independiente, pero, ¿qué tal si tal vez se hubiese visto forzada a serlo? Ella no reaccionaba de manera convencional cuando él se preocupaba por cosas como su seguridad al andar exponiéndose al caminar sola en la noche, lo que también era extraño porque, ¿qué padres dejan que una situación así se de en primer lugar?

Desde las pesadillas que por mucho tiempo lo acecharon en sueños acerca de sus padres que no se sentía tan intranquilo. Se había movido tanto que casi todo lo que lo cubría se había corrido y él sólo se estaba cubriendo con la mínima parte. En general su ropa de cama permanecía intacta. Se levantó y al prender la lámpara, miró la hora y ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Con resignación tendió nuevamente todo y ya una vez terminado decidió que debía solucionar las cosas con ella de alguna manera. A él no le agradaba tener discusiones con las personas, y ella tenía un lugar importante en su vida, por lo que eso lo hacía muchísimo peor, no obstante ella le había dicho que realmente creía que estaba con ella aguardando conocer a alguien más linda; en teoría a alguien mejor…

Si debía ser honesto, Helga no era precisamente el ideal de belleza en el cual él se fijaría en primera instancia. Miraba a las chicas femeninas, de movimientos delicados y de comportamiento sobrio. Helga realmente no era nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario.

Ella le había dicho que desde siempre lo había querido, y siendo de esa manera debió observar lo mismo. Había aspirado a ser una persona más profunda y capaz de ver lo que otros no podían, pero en ese sentido él había sido igual que todos los demás chicos y ante una chica bonita se deslumbraba, aunque nunca había tenido realmente una buena experiencia con ninguna. Cuando creía que su suerte había cambiado, terminaba enterándose de que estaba siendo utilizado, hasta que _ella_ de alguna manera se las había arreglado para cambiar su mundo y desde entonces, no de hecho desde que podía recordar, Helga era parte de él.

Quería solucionar las cosas con ella y lo haría sin tardar al día siguiente. Sólo habiendo decidido eso fue capaz de cerrar los ojos esperando a que el sueño viniera a él, sin advertir el momento en el que finalmente hizo su aparición.

.

Había llegado temprano esperando estar ahí cuando ella llegara, no obstante ella no apareció. No fue capaz de concentrarse en todo lo que restó de la mañana.

Observó a Pheobe en una mesa sola, a quien se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Sabes por qué Helga no vino? —quiso saber.

—Yo te iba a preguntar a ti —respondió ella —. No responde el teléfono tampoco.

¿Estaba ella bien o sólo estaba pensando en cosas negativas y todo era una coincidencia? Gerald insistía en que él era un optimista empedernido, pero las cosas que imaginaba no se podían catalogar en esa categoría en absoluto.

—Helga y yo tuvimos una discusión anoche… —confesó.

No era porque ella fuera la novia de su mejor amigo y la amiga más cercana a su novia, aunque Pheobe era todo eso que mencionaba. Ella era una chica muy madura y con más carácter del que pudiera parecer en primera instancia y la persona idónea para ver la situación con altura de miras.

—No es que desee involucrarme en su relación —inició ella —. Pero, ¿puedo saber el por qué?

No se sentía realmente agradado de contarlo, pero si había alguien que pudiera darle algunas pistas acerca de lo que estaba pasando con Helga, esa sin duda era la persona a la que tenía en frente, asi que tratando de ordenar las cosas en su cabeza, se las relató.

—Básicamente, resumiéndolo todo, te dijo que está contigo esperando a que tú te fijes en alguien más —habló con elocuencia.

A él le había costado más explicarlo, pero sí, eso sintetizaba a grandes rasgos la situación.

—¿Y no lo estás? —inquirió ella suspicaz.

¿Por qué ella también lo creía? No le gustaba nada que lo pensaran siquiera.

—¡No! ¿Por qué lo haría? —refutó la acusación.

Pheobe suspiró profundamente.

—Arnold, los tres sabemos que no es Helga la chica a la que hubieses mirado de no ser por los eventos de San Lorenzo —sostuvo —. Por años estuvo tratando de llamar tu atención sin conseguirlo…

—No pueden culparme por no notarlo —se defendió —. Sus formas no eran del todo evidentes.

Si bien había pensado que tanto interés en hacerle la vida imposible podía ser un signo de algo diferente, no se atrevió nunca a indagar más allá. Helga había estado en lo correcto cuando lo encaró aquella vez: él no había querido verlo.

—Tienes razón acerca de eso —otorgó ella —. Sin embargo tengo una pregunta más importante, antes de poder decirte algo más.

Había estado en lo correcto en hablar con ella, y si bien no era lo ideal ir con otras personas en vez de la aludida para saber lo que ocurría, cualquier medio valía en esa oportunidad.

—¿No será que sólo sientes agradecimiento hacia ella porque te ayudó? —inquirió.

Esa pregunta lo ofendía, pero sabía a su vez que no era hecha con mala intención.

—Porque si es así, todavía puedes dar un pie atrás y tener una relación cordial con ella, porque seré honesta contigo: Helga nunca esperó realmente que tú pudieras quererla —se sinceró.

¿Agradecimiento? Estaba convencido de que él no era esa clase de persona, pero el cuestionamiento de Pheobe era tan razonable que lo asustaba. ¿Estaba él sólo agradecido con ella? La respuesta vino a él de inmediato.

—Yo no… —intentó contestar.

—Piénsalo bien antes de responder —pidió ella a la vez que se paraba de la silla y recogía su bandeja -. Y una vez que lo resuelvas, cuéntame que resolviste.

Ella lo dejó con las palabras en la boca, mientras él la seguía con la vista. Ella se había ido tan tranquila y a él lo había dejado tan intranquilo que no podía entenderlo. Era tan horrendo lo que ella que ella cuestionaba, que indagar en ello no fue una posibilidad inmediata, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía evitar abstraerse.

Fue la burla de la clase cuando respondió mal una pregunta, pero ni siquiera eso alteró sus pensamientos, que no estaban precisamente en el aula.

.

—Arnold, hijo… —escuchó la voz de su madre —. ¿No es de tu agrado la cena?

Observó que todos los comensales ya habían terminado y los que no, estaban por hacerlo.

—No es eso mamá —aclaró —. Es sólo que no tengo hambre y estoy algo cansado.

—Si lo prefieres puedes ir a tu habitación —respondió ella.

Se levantó ante la mirada de todos y el señor Oskar intentó quedarse con su plato de comida que apenas había sido tocado.

—¡Nadie tocará la comida de mi nieto! —alegó el abuelo enfadado —. Estará en el microondas por si deseas comer más tarde; si alguien se lo come puede contar con que no volverá a pasar otra noche en este lugar.

—Gracias —contestó antes de irse.

No sentía deseos de preocuparlos, pero realmente no quería estar rodeado de personas cuando sus pensamientos hablaban más alto que los interlocutores, por lo que se sintió ligeramente menos apesadumbrado una vez que llegó a su habitación, al menos ahí no debía fingir que prestaba atención.

Las palabras de Pheobe seguían ahí, punzando.

 _Agradecimiento_ …

Nunca había pensado que una palabra con una denotación positiva pudiera llegar a irritarle de esa manera, pero por mucho que no le gustara, Pheobe había tenido razón. Era una duda totalmente plausible considerando el pasado. No había olvidado las bromas y humillaciones que Helga le había hecho, pero no sentía nada negativo sobre ello. Mucho menos planeó vengarse o tener una revancha, a él, a diferencia de los demás, lo hacían sentir peor que la burla inicial.

En el momento que pasaron a ser más que amigos, él había estado eufórico por los hechos acontecidos, y eso parecía lo más natural luego de ver cuánto valentía y determinación había demostrado ella tener por su propio bien. A diferencia de las otras chicas que habían llamado su atención antes, por ella había sentido admiración porque ella golpeaba sin miramientos a hombres adultos que triplicaban su peso y doblaban su altura, ¿cómo no iba a estar fascinado con una mujer así? Porque ella con sólo observar unos momentos descubrió una alternativa y consiguió despertar a sus padres y a todos los Ojos Verdes. Era demasiado lista, además.

Cuando ella declaró sus sentimientos, lo había dicho de una forma que no dio cabida a la duda, pero había sido una confesión de parte de la chica que disfrutaba arrojándole bolitas de papel durante toda la clase, por lo que aunque le creyó en el fondo, quiso hacer parecer como que no.

Él mismo había buscado besarla porque se sentía tan agradecido que no habían palabras que pudieran expresarlo, y luego en el avión durante todas las horas que tardó el viaje de vuelta, ella sostuvo su mano, porque por motivos de fuerza mayor, él regresó antes que sus padres a casa y al parecer el miedo de que ellos nuevamente no regresaran a su lado ella lo podía percibir. No había durado mucho tiempo despierto pero a veces por breves segundos abría los ojos y al saberse a su lado se sentía profundamente contenido.

 _Agradecido_ …

Luego de eso, quiso estar más cerca de ella y conocer a la chica que ella se esmeraba en ocultar, porque se hacía más y más interesante conforme la conocía. No había pensado demasiado en cómo había pasado, simplemente se había dejado arrastrar con la corriente, le resultó cómodo, divertido y sorprendente darse cuenta de que alguien a quien pensó que conocía fuera tan diferente a como él pensaba.

 _Agradecimiento_

¿Era él esa persona que no sabía distinguir afecto de agradecimiento?

Resultó halagador ser el objeto de afecto de alguien, para variar. Debía reconocerlo y se sintió todavía más confundido.

¿Se sintió _agradecido_ por su afecto?

.

Había intentado preguntarlo durante toda la tarde, pero las palabras no salían. Hasta que se armó de valor para formularlo.

—¿Cómo distingues si lo que sientes es amor u otra cosa parecida? —interrogó a su amigo.

—Viejo, ¿a qué te refieres? —quiso saber —. No creo poder responderte sin un contexto.

Si no podía hablarlo con su mejor amigo entonces, ¿con quién? Su relación con Pheobe siempre fue con respeto, por lo que de seguro él no tenía esa clase de cuestionamientos. Su relación estaba basada en parámetros distintos a las de Helga y él, pero algo debía saber. Le explicó y Gerald se vio pensativo.

—Desde no hace mucho comencé a verla distinto —reconoció —. Ella no era capaz de reconocer que te quería aunque hacía todo por ayudarte, y por eso decidí apoyarla en primer lugar porque coincidíamos en lo más importante: ambos queremos lo mejor para ti.

Sí, eso lo sabía, pero no era lo que buscaba saber. No respondía su pregunta, por lo que debía ser más directo.

—Pheobe me dijo que tal vez lo que siento por ella es agradecimiento y lo estoy confundiendo con algo más profundo —espetó.

—Ya veo…—agregó —. ¿Y tú qué piensas?

Con su amigo no debía temer verbalizar lo que realmente sentía.

—No lo sé —admitió —. Jamás había tenido una relación real antes y lo que siento por ella no se parece a nada que ya hubiese experimentado.

Gerald se quedó callado. A él siempre le había gustado Pheobe, a diferencia de él que le habían gustado otras niñas, por lo que estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Notó como procesaba su pregunta, y reflexionó un poco antes de responder, y sonrió al hablar.

—¿Qué sentirías si un día llegara otro chico y Helga comenzara a salir con él? —planteó su amigo con seriedad.

No se había puesto en una situación como esa antes, sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría con él si algo así aconteciera? Estaba consciente de que era algo que podría pasar eventualmente, pero realmente no se había puesto en esa situación.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Gerald —. ¡Se me hizo tarde! Debo ir con Timberly al centro de comercial... nuestro padre estará de cumpleaños y le prometí escoger algo juntos.

Su amigo se fue corriendo dejándolo muy sumido en sus pensamientos y aquel caso hipotético en el que aparecía un chico, sin darle la oportunidad de contestar, aunque no estaba seguro de tener una respuesta.

.

Despertó por un ruido metálico en la escalera de emergencias y descubrió que durante el sueño había llorado. Se limpió los resquicios de lágrimas y relacionó el ruido con Helga. Más de alguna vez la había visto ahí, dando razones absurdas de su presencia en el lugar, por lo que con rapidez se levantó y con decepción notó que sólo había sido un sonido propio de una estructura vieja y maltratada. Volvió a su cama y se dejó caer con brusquedad y trató de recordar qué estaba soñando, porque aunque no lo remembraba se sentía intranquilo, ¿habría sido sobre sus padres nuevamente? Era lo más lógico dentro de todo, no obstante tuvo la sensación que no se trataba sobre ellos.

Ya era el tercer día del que no sabía de Helga, aunque esa mañana supuestamente la vería en la escuela.

Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho al pensar en ella, al sentirla lejos y entonces lo supo. Él no sólo se sentía agradecido con ella, la quería y el caso de aquel supuesto caso de aparición de otro chico, desde el momento que fue formulado, le había desagradado. Era lindo y agradable ser la persona especial de alguien más, y no le gustaba pensar en otro ocupando su lugar al lado de ella. Lo enojaba un poco y aunque no era realmente un chico violento, empuñó su mano y la elevó en el aire, como una señal de lucha.

Tenía que decirle, porque en realidad nunca le había dicho que la quería y sintió la necesidad de que amaneciera pronto y aclararlo, de decirle que no estaba esperando conocer otra chica. Ella era esa persona especial.

.

Helga no se presentó y el señor Simmons tras sonar el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de hora los llamó a él y a Pheobe.

—¿Saben algo de Helga? —indagó —. Estoy preocupado porque no he podido contactar con sus padres.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo una respuesta afirmativa para él.

—La iré a visitar a su casa hoy, Sr. Simmons —contestó ella.

Él había pensado en hacer lo mismo, pero si iba ella no había necesidad de que él lo hiciera. Deseó pedirle ir en su lugar.

El profesor de despidió de ellos y quedó a solas con la chica de anteojos.

—Respecto a lo que me preguntaste —fue directo al grano —. No estoy con ella porque no pueda estar con alguien más. Me gusta Helga y necesito saber qué es lo que pasa con ella. Déjame ir a mí, por favor. Quiero verla…

La expresión sería de ella cambió de manera radical y él se sintió enrojecer. Había sido muy directo.

—Es bueno saberlo —recalcó —. Ahora es ella quien necesita oírlo.

Él asintió y ella lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nada. Parecía que estaba batallando contra si misma sobre si hablar o no.

—Verás, Arnold hay algo que tienes que saber acerca de su situación… —comenzó ella.

A medida que le contaba, podía ver como ella luchaba contra su sentido del honor, transgrediendo el acuerdo sobre hablar cosas que seguramente estaban prohibidas por el código del mejor amigo, y con cada revelación se sentía peor; por supuestamente estar al lado de ella, pero no haberlo notado.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó Pheobe.

No lo estaba, se sentía mal.

—¿Por qué ella no me ha dicho nada? —demandó saber —. ¿Por qué no confía en mí?

—Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella —espetó ella —. Sin embargo tampoco es como si me lo hubiese dicho. Muchas cosas de las que te dije son el resultado de años de observación.

Supo de inmediato que no iba a haber modo que pudiera quedarse tranquilo luego de saber eso, por lo que decidió mentir con tal de retirarse de la escuela. No era algo que hubiese hecho antes, no obstante no tenía tiempo que perder.

Su fama de niño ejemplar le había servido cuando le dijo al profesor que debía ir a la enfermería por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba, sin que nadie dudara de ello. Pensó en Helga y en lo paradójico que era que atribuyera un dolor de cabeza como su medio de escape considerando que él era "Cabeza de balón". Sólo habían pasado tres días que no la veía, pero se sintió de algún modo tranquilo, porque aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que de ninguna manera sus sentimientos eran superfluos, el que la extrañara era consecuente con su resolución.

Su padre llegó a recogerlo preocupado, pero cuando le contó que en realidad sólo debía hacer algo que no podía esperar más, fuera de llamarle la atención, sólo le advirtió que no lo hiciera con frecuencia.

—No sé qué es lo que tengas que hacer, pero si mi hijo piensa que debe resolverlo ahora, es porque debe ser así —le dijo confiado.

Le acarició la cabeza y cerrándole un ojo le dio un billete.

—No lo necesito —lo devolvió.

—¿De verdad crees que está demás? —refutó su respuesta.

—De acuerdo —lo aceptó.

—Si me dejas por acá estará bien —solicitó.

Su padre estacionó y levantó el pulgar hacia arriba como señal de que le deseaba lo mejor. Caminó calmadamente hasta que pudo estar seguro de que su padre no podía verlo, y sólo entonces apresuró su marcha hasta la casa de ella.

Tocó con autentico nerviosismo el timbre, el cual aumentó al no obtener una respuesta.

Escuchó algo dentro y colocando su oreja en la puerta intentó descifrar si sólo lo había imaginado, pero cuando terminó cayendo sobre ella comprobó que efectivamente si había oído algo.

—¿Qué demoni…? —exclamó ella—. ¿Arnold? ¿Qué haces aquí…?

La abrazó y se sintió muy relajado al ver que estaba bien. Sus músculos dejaron de tensarse y su estómago dejó de sentirse contraído.

—¿Arnold? —volvió a preguntar.

Se quedó en esa posición un par de segundos más y luego de levantarse la ayudó a ella, que lo miraba expectante, pero luego de una expresión extraña se dio vuelta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? —indagó con curiosidad.

Deseaba verla cuando le dijera el motivo, por lo que ella le impidiera ver su rostro no ayudaba con su propósito.

—¿Estás bien? —deseó saber —. ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases el viernes y tampoco hoy?

Era lo primero en realidad.

—Bueno, el viernes surgió algo… complicado de explicar —justificó —. Y en realidad no mejoró demasiado desde ese día…

Claramente ella estaba jugando con las palabras, porque no le dijo nada.

—¿Estás enferma? —trató de descartar opciones.

—No, estoy bien —confirmó.

Se le oía nerviosa y concluyó que definitivamente algo ocultaba.

—Estoy bien, como ves… ¿podríamos hablar mañana? —intentó zafar.

El que ella quisiera que se fuera le hizo sentir algo decepcionado. En el fondo esperaba que ella hubiese estado deseando verlo.

—No lo creo —negó él.

Después de saber que ella estaba viviendo sola hacía más de un mes lo entristecía. Ella no merecía pasar por eso. Ningún niño debía ser abandonado a su suerte.

Helga lo miró de medio lado sorprendida ante su firme negativa y sólo entonces él se percató de la razón de su negativa disposición para verlo.

—Ceja —indicó —. Cejas...

Se corrigió a sí mismo y ella lo miró indignada y se cubrió con las manos, aunque luego de unos segundos con hastío dejó de intentar taparse y se cruzó de brazos en una pose que se podía catalogar de orgullo puro.

No es que hubiese pensado en preguntarle algo al respecto, sin embargo ella habló antes de que si quiera se lo plantera.

—He estado pensando en algo —soltó ella —. ¡No me importa si no estás enamorado de mí!

Ella se aproximó a él, quien la veía muy decidida. O enojada; quizás ambas…

—¡No va conmigo el rol de chica que deja que las cosas sucedan! —espetó —. ¡Yo hago que las cosas pasen!

Sólo en dos oportunidades la había visto así, y en las dos ella había terminado confesándose.

—No voy a dejar que aparezca una nueva Lila —le advirtió —. Aunque eso signifique…

Sonrió al oírla hablar así. Esa se parecía muchísimo más a la chica a la que solía conocer. A la Helga determinada que lo había cautivado.

—¿Por qué te estás riendo? —quiso saber.

Movió la cabeza de manera negativa. No se estaba riendo de ella ni nada, simplemente todo se sintió más en su lugar y menos sombrío.

—Déjame verte —pidió él.

Su entrecejo estaba tenso, por lo que apenas era perceptible el cambio. Paulatinamente ella dejó de lado su expresión de molestia y dio paso a una que podía ver en menos ocasiones, pero cada vez con más frecuencia.

—Te ves bien —admitió.

Estiró su brazo y acarició su mejilla. Había echado en falta esa cercanía y esas demostraciones de afecto, que ella recibía de mejor manera cuando estaban a solas.

—Aunque no necesitabas hacerlo —aseguró —. Verás…

Había sido más simple en su imaginación en relación a la verdad de tener que hacerlo.

—Me gustas tal como eres —confesó.

Decirlo no fue fácil, pero se sintió bien y libre...

—¿Oye…? ¿Helga? —la meció.

Por unos instantes le pareció que ella se desvaneció, aunque su rápida reacción lo hizo creer que sólo había sido su idea.

—Arnold… —habló con suavidad.

Ella sólo lo miró y con sólo sus ojos entendió que esos sentimientos eran mutuos y sintió un calor en su pecho sobrecogedor. Recordó las palabras de Pheobe acerca de que ella no esperaba que la quisiera y entendió a qué se refería. Ella realmente no lo sabía.

—¿Ya comiste?

Negó sin mediar palabra y Arnold recordó que su padre la había dado dinero. Nunca la había podido invitar porque jamás llevaba demasiado dinero consigo, y cuando lo había intentado, ella se había negado o adelantado pagando antes.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? –le ofreció.

Ella negó.

—No podemos salir —explicó —. Si nos ven caminando por ahí podríamos tener algún inconveniente.

Tenía razón. Debían evitar los problemas, porque si por algún motivo descubrían que ella estaba sola, servicios de protección al menor podrían hacer su aparición y de ahí todo iría a peor.

—Pero podemos comer acá… —dio otra opción —. Compré…compramos víveres.

Él asintió y se percató de como ella había tratado de corregirse, y también pudo notar que efectivamente había más cosas que la última vez. Ella se había preocupado por eso.

Durante todo el tiempo había estado pensando en cómo exponer su situación sin que se sintiera acorralada, porque debían hacer algo: ella no podía continuar así. Miró el reloj y sus compañeros seguían en clases, mientras ellos estaban comiendo sin decir mucho.

Si debía ser honesto no sabía cómo plantearlo. Tampoco sabía a quién recurrir, ¿sería bueno preguntarle primero a sus padres cómo proceder? Aunque aquello no se sentía bien. No se trataba acerca de él, sino de ella y si hacía algo así podría perder su confianza, y ante cualquier cosa lo que más deseaba es que ella confiara y en él y buscara su apoyo.

—Pheobe me contó acerca de lo de tu madre —soltó.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Aparentemente eso no se lo vio venir. La escuchó mascullar algo, pero no entendió qué.

—Sí… ¡pero ella se está haciendo cargo de sus problemas ahora! —la justificó —. El próximo fin de semana podremos visitarla…

Ella no parecía enfada como esperó, sino lacónica.

—Entonces…Ya lo sabes todo, ¿no? —habló con desgano —. Pheobe te lo dijo…

No había sido su intención exponer a su confidente, pero no había otra manera de que él estuviese enterado de todo de no ser por ella.

—Está preocupada por ti —admitió —. Y también yo…

—¿Sabes? —preguntó y continuó antes de dejarle responder —. En realidad esto no es nuevo, es decir… es la primera vez que no hay nadie más en casa pero en el fondo este lugar siempre se ha sentido así de solitario.

Entendió a la perfección a que se refería a que ellos estaban físicamente nada más.

—Ellos siempre han estado preocupados por sus propios asuntos o por mi hermana —confidenció.

Él había crecido sin sus padres, no obstante sus abuelos lo habían amado y protegido durante toda su vida. Aunque había anhelado a sus progenitores, nunca se había sentido solo, siempre había tenido una comida caliente esperándolo y personas que habían estado dispuesto a contestar sus inquietudes y a guiarlo en su crecimiento.

—Pero no es tan terrible como pueda parecer —trató de relativizarlo.

—¿Y tu hermana? —indagó —. ¿No podría venir?

—Preferiría un clavo en mi frente que tener a Olga acá —respondió bruscamente.

Ella se levantó irritada y él supo que si seguía presionándola se molestaría más.

—¿Podemos ver televisión? —intentó él.

Observó que ella se sonrojó y lo invitó a acompañarla hasta el sillón.

—Te gusta algo en particular? —quiso saber.

Ella negó, pero sabía que le gustaba la lucha libre o los espectáculos como los auto-monstruo. No sabía qué poner.

—¿Puedes dejar de cambiar el canal y sólo dejarla en alguno? —preguntó con irritación.

De haber sabido que el canal en el que finalmente la dejó sería una película en la que los protagonistas se besaban a cada momento hubiese apretado otra vez el control a riesgo de que ella se molestara más.

Ella se movía incómoda y él trataba de no mostrar más interés del que sentía. Trataba de no quedársele viendo, pero se vio sorprendido por ella, quien se inclinó cuando ninguno de los dos pudo apartar la mirada y fingir que no estaban pensando en lo mismo. Ella quería ser besada y él también deseaba hacerlo.

Sintió sus manos acariciar su cabello con suavidad, así como él buscó más proximidad a medida que las caricias se hicieron más estimulantes. Era la primera vez que estaban así y no se había sentido así de acalorado jamás. Sus pechos incipientes los podía notar aun a través de la ropa, o quizás siempre estuvieron ahí y por el momento era más sensible a su existencia.

Él la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él, quien se recostó sobre él. Colocó su oído en su pecho y sonrió.

—Late bastante apresurado —recalcó.

Lo sabía, casi podía sentirlo latir en su oído. Él quiso hacer lo mismo, pero las diferencias físicas entre chicos y chicas hizo que decidiera por reconsiderarlo.

—¿Estás preocupado porque estoy sola aquí? —quiso saber.

Él acarició su cabello con premura y la misma calma que ella había tenido con él, y quiso quitarle el moño y soltarle el cabello.

—¿Puedo? —consultó.

—Sí —afirmó ella.

Su cabello estaba suelto y largo como en pocas ocasiones lo había visto y la sedosidad de sus rubios cabellos los sorprendió. No creía que se cansara de jugar con aquellas finas hebras doradas.

—No quiero que te quedes sola aquí —retomó el tema —. Sé que eres capaz de cuidarte bien, lo has hecho hasta ahora… no obstante, ¿y si te resbalas en la ducha? ¿o si te atoras comiendo…? ¿Y si te duele el estómago...?

Ella sonrió y por primera vez observó sus ojos acuosos.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si fuera a casa de Pheobe? —sostuvo ella —. ¿Dejarías de pensar en esas cosas? Porque… aquello no suena como tú.

¿No sonaba como él mismo? Es que realmente no quería que nada le pasara, y sólo había mencionado una pequeña parte de las cosas que había imaginado que podrían ocurrir.

—¿Y si te vas mejor a la mía...? —ofreció.

Pudo observar una perfecta o en su boca. Ella no fue capaz de guardarse la sorpresa. De hechos sus palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa incluso a sí mismo. No lo había pensado siquiera, pero lo había dicho y estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de su ofrecimiento…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo a través de reviews :D Estoy muy feliz con ello.**

 **En esta oportunidad estoy corta de tiempo por lo que no podré contestarles sus comentarios, pero créanme, los leí todos y cada uno.**

 **El próximo capítulo será el final, asi que espero captar su atención hasta entonces, cualquier duda o consulta no duden en hacermelas saber.**


	4. Hacia el futuro I

**Hey Arnold!**

 **Helga / Arnold**

 **Advertencia: mencion a situaciones algo subidas de tono.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Había detectado el problema, sin embargo había optado por no hacerse cargo. No le había sucedido antes y sentía temor, sin embargo era como estar ignorado una parte importante de ella y por lo tanto era una voz interna que clamaba por ser escuchada, Después de todo, escribir era como ella se expresaba y al verse imposibilitada de poder hacerlo, escogió pensar que simplemente no tenía tiempo para satisfacer esa necesidad, pero lo cierto era que por más prolongado el momento en que sostuviera el lápiz en su mano, las palabras que antes jamás había tenido problemas para unir y transformar en un verso con un mensaje oculto en el cual hacía patente entrelineas el anhelo del cariño y la atención de esa persona que tan lejana veía; en ese momento las distintas figuras literarias comúnmente utilizadas no se sentían reales y convincentes como para ser plasmadas; era como si no fuera capaz de escribir más y al finalmente hacerse cargo de aquello, la rabia se convirtió en una más que frustrante impotencia.

Desde hacía unas horas que Arnold se había ido dejándola confundida y con la completa certeza de que se había equivocado en algo, y aunque por más que repasaba mentalmente cada segundo, no sabía en qué instante todo se había torcido.

 _Él nunca la había mirado de esa manera, ni con las bromas más crueles que le jugó durante años._

Le había dicho lo que en el fondo creía y él se había ido caminando cabizbajo tras escucharla, ¿había sido un error mostrarle tanta inseguridad? Todo lo que quería era decirle que simplemente no desconocía el hecho que alguien más pudiera merecerlo, y que no le extrañaría que sucediera, porque ¿qué chica con un poco de cerebro no querría estar con él? Quedaba de manifiesto el hecho tras que luego haber podido sincerarse y poderle decir que lo amaba que el chico fuera tan buena persona de aceptar los sentimientos de quien lo había tratado como lo peor durante años. Ese era un ejemplo explícito de una de sus muchas cualidades y un día una chica linda también lo notaría y, ¿cómo podría ser ella competencia?

Al verse al espejo y aunque no anhelara ser la chica más bonita, lo que se reflejaba no le desagrada, seguramente se encontraba dentro del promedio. Eso era físicamente, pero por otro lado su actitud tampoco era como se esperase de una niña: se sentaba con las piernas abiertas, disfrutaba jugando con los hombres, le gustaba la lucha libre y no cuidaba su alimentación. Sus compañeras estaban constantemente haciendo dietas y mientras las otras comían lechuga ella ya iba por la segunda hamburguesa doble queso.

Desde que salía con Arnold siempre tenía que recodarse que debía sentarse con las piernas juntas y aunque lo conseguía la mayor parte del tiempo, no era algo que fuera de manera natural. No era que él se lo hubiese dicho, pero un día oyó a Stinky burlándose de lo masculina de su postura y lo había recalcado diciéndoselo a Arnold, y desde entonces le había quedado rondado y cuidaba de ese detalle, pero sabía que había cosas que hacía que podían ser altamente cuestionables y de las cuales no estaba al tanto para poder controlar.

Cerró con brusquedad el cuaderno y comenzó balancearse de manera nerviosa en la silla. De algún modo ese movimiento continuo y constante estaba comenzando a relajarla aun cuando la adrenalina de tener pleno conocimiento que aquello era peligroso estaba presente también.

—No conseguiré nada de esta manera —se quejó consigo misma.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama, esperanzada de conseguir que el sueño no tardara demasiado en llegar porque sentía que si seguía pensando se volvería loca.

.

No había sido premeditado, pero de pronto sus piernas se dirigieron hacia ese lugar de manera ansiosa, como esperando que esa persona en particular tuviera la respuesta a sus inquietudes. Había resultado una vez y como no se le ocurría otra solución tuvo la esperanza de que funcionara nuevamente.

—Necesito hablar con la doctora Bliss —exigió.

—¿Nombre? –preguntó una mujer sin siquiera mirarla.

—Helga Pataki —respondió.

—No hay una hora reservada bajo ese nombre —contestó.

—¿Y a qué hora es la siguiente hora disponible? —indagó.

Le pareció que la mujer adquirió un gesto de burla en su rostro al hacer esa pregunta, y luego comprendió por qué.

—La siguiente hora disponible es un año más —aseguró.

—¿Era una jodida broma? ¿Un año? No podía esperar tanto…

— ¿Está segura? —quiso cerciorarse.

La mujer de edad mediana y algo regordeta soltó un suspiro y giró la pantalla donde se mostraba que efectivamente no había ni un solo espacio disponible en la apretada agenda de la doctora. Un rayo de luz que había aparecido se había esfumado de la misma manera que había surgido.

—Eso no puede ser… —se lamentó.

Se sentía perdida y sin saber a quién más recurrir. No creía poder soportar una noche como la que había acabado de pasar.

Se sentó en una silla cercana a sopesar sus posibilidades y a lamentarse que no se percató de que una persona se había acercado a ella.

— ¿Helga? —oyó su nombre.

La persona que había estado buscando y que por un momento había parecido imposible ver estaba justo frente a ella. Oyó a la doctora Bliss decirle a la secretaria que solicitara una entrega de pizza y la invitó a pasar a su consultorio.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi —sostuvo.

Sí, casi dos años desde entonces. En ese momento no había podido reconocerlo, pero las sesiones con ella le habían servido.

—No soy capaz de escribir –confesó.

El decirlo en voz alta hizo que se convirtiera en un hecho, y las lágrimas que no había derramado antes por otras circunstancias que podrían parecer peores a ojos distintos, a ella la había desarmado el verse limitada en ese ámbito.

La doctora lejos de tener una reacción normal como cualquier otro adulto, empujó un papelero a sus pies y le entregó una caja de pañuelos, y agradeció el gesto en silencio, y una vez que se calmó fue capaz de hablar y decirle lo que la había llevado ahí.

—Entonces, estás saliendo con Arnold y desde hace un tiempo que no eres capaz de escribir poemas —resumió.

Ella asintió mientras devoraba un trozo de pizza que la psicóloga había pedido.

—Además él se molestó conmigo y no entiendo por qué si sólo le dije que sabía que eventualmente otra chica aparecería y me dejaría —agregó.

—¿Y por qué piensas eso? —profundizo.

—Porque a él le gustan las chicas bonitas, delicadas y sofisticadas —admitió —. Y por mucho que lo intente y logre cambiar algunas cosas en esencia yo no soy nada de eso...

La psicóloga tomó un sorbo algo largo de limonada, mientras la veía de manera extraña.

—¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? —la interrogó.

—¿De verdad no entiendes por qué él se pudo molestar? —quiso saber.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No llegaba a comprenderlo.

—No conozco demasiado al chico y lo que recuerdo de él es que es un chico serio y gentil —destacó.

—Arnold es… el mejor chico de nuestra edad. No hay ningún otro como él —admitió —. No sólo es serio y gentil: es optimista, sincero, empático, caballeroso y un completo bobo que es capaz de quitarse la comida de la boca para dársela a alguien más…

Los objetivos calificativos que tenía hacia él podían ser infinitos, pero trató de resumirlos todo lo posible. Estaba absoluta y positivamente enamorada de él.

—Si él es todo lo que dices… —recalcó —. ¿Tú crees que estaría jugando contigo?

Por supuesto que ese era un planteamiento que había analizado.

—Pienso que él está agradecido conmigo por lo que hice por él —confirmó —. Ya le dije que el chico es tan bobo que…

Ya no podía insultarlo como antes porque cada palabra de connotación negativa hacia él le hacía doler el corazón.

—Yo sólo quise vivirlo, aun sabiendo que algún día terminaría —susurró —. ¿Me aproveché de su buena disposición?

Ella dejó de comer y por primera vez buscó el contacto físico, aunque sólo dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Helga, el que tus padres no sepan apreciarte de un modo convencional no quiere decir nadie más lo vaya a hacer —aseguró —. Quizá la razón por la que Arnold se marchó de esa manera es porque se sintió ofendido con lo que le dijiste.

Las lágrimas silenciosas cayeron nuevamente, mientras masticaba con menos deseos el último pedazo de pizza que se había echado a la boca.

—¿Has considerado al menos por un segundo que sus sentimientos por ti sean reales? —planteó con seriedad —. ¿Estás realmente preparada para aceptarlo si es así?

¿Aceptar los sentimientos de él? Nada se oía más maravilloso, pero algo en esa oración no se sentía correcto, porque si de verdad creía en ello y no resultara no creía poder superarlo.

— No es sano para ustedes estar involucrados en una relación en la que no se toma en serio a la otra persona o no se establecen cuáles son los límites —indicó —. Podría ser un precedente negativo para el crecimiento emocional de ambos y basada en mi opinión de profesional te aconsejaría que terminaras con todo esto…

Aunque nunca tenía suficiente pizza, sentía que no le cabía nada más en el estómago, aun cuando sólo se había apropiado de dos trozos y no los cuatro que usualmente comía.

—Eso te diría si fueras una niña convencional y en caso de que yo fuera tu psicóloga —dijo la mujer sonriendo —. Como no soy tu psicóloga y tú no eres una chica normal, ¿estás segura de que eres capaz de dejarlo ir y no hacer algo al respecto para evitarlo?

De seguro su expresión de sorpresa tenía a la doctora divertida porque en sus labios podía ver una sonrisa apenas simulada, sin embargo siguió hablando con convicción, y ella prestó todavía más atención.

—Si me lo hubiesen preguntado, hubiese creído que harías lo que hubiese que hacer para que eso no sucediera —dejó entrever —. Lo que sea que no hiciera que dejaras de ser tu misma…

¿Dejar de ser ella misma? No entendía a qué se refería.

—Sabes, Helga… en ocasiones uno debe renunciar a algunas cosas por un bien mayor y aunque aún creo que tu edad no es suficiente para estar diciéndote estas cosas, estoy segura de que entenderás que no es algo que realmente vayas a hacer por él, sino por ti, para sentirte más segura contigo misma –le explicó.

En ese momento seguía sin estar segura a qué podría referirse, pero tuvo la completa certeza de que luego lo comprendería. Había demasiada información para procesar.

—Y en cuanto a tu bloqueo… ¿has intentado algo distinto a un poema? Una historia, tal vez un cuento… —le cerró el ojo —. Algo en lo que puedas narrar y plasmar de manera más completa tus sentimientos, de una forma más literal y menos figurada.

No lo había intentado jamás, para ella crear poemas era tan natural como respirar, no obstante aquel consejo no le parecía mal. Era algo que podía tratar de hacer si ello significaba poder volver a escribir…

Sonó el intercomunicador y la doctora Bliss se acercó al aparato de mala gana.

—Doctora Bliss, la cita de la una ya llegó —oyó del otro lado.

La psicóloga miró la hora en un reloj mural y soltó un suspiro cansado.

Helga asintió y aunque resignada se levantó.

—Avísale que en cinco minutos puede entrar —respondió apretando un botón —. Espero haberte ayudado en algo.

Quiso agradecerle a ella su tiempo también, pero las palabras amables no salían tan fáciles como las hostiles.

—Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido a verme…

—Agradezco que me atendiera aun sin haber reservado una hora —contestó finalmente.

—Sólo coincidió con mi almuerzo —le restó importancia —. Me limité a comer con una amiga.

Ella sabía que no era esa la razón, pero no insistió. Había bajado muchos sus defensas y ya iba siendo hora de reestablecerlas dejando claros algunos puntos.

—Un adulto y un niño no pueden ser amigos. Además… los amigos no cobran por verse y conversar –se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Eso piensas? —contestó suspicaz —. Se parece a lo que creo yo también.

La mujer sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despida mientras escribía algo y cuando fue a pagar la secretaria le informó que no había cargo. Esa persona sí que era especial para ser un adulto, pensó realmente convencida y aunque insistió en pagar la secretaria simplemente la ignoró cuando llegó otro paciente.

.

No había estado consciente de lo peligroso que había sido salir de casa en un horario en el que no correspondía que una niña de su edad lo hiciera. No había sufrido ningún percance, pero luego de imaginar lo que podría pasar si la encontraban y buscaran hablar con "un adulto responsable" y no lo encontraran… Temía cruzar por las esquinas razón por la que llegar a su casa fue difícil y tardó casi el doble de tiempo tratando de irse por calles menos concurridas; sólo abandonó la paranoia una vez que atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

La conversación con la doctora Bliss había sido realmente interesante, no obstante habían cosas que no habían sido demasiado claras…

¿Realmente se negaba a creer que pudiera existir la posibilidad de que Arnold pudiese quererla de la misma forma que ella lo hacía? Y lo más intrigante, ¿a qué podía renunciar para sentirse más segura consigo misma…?

Luego de haber corrido el último tramo antes de arribar a casa, sin un ápice de delicadeza olfateó su propia axila encontrándose complacida de no encontrar ningún olor extraño, pero si se sintió sudorosa y considerando que estaba más caluroso de lo habitual, decidió tomar un baño y pareció la decisión correcta, porque fue como si aquello le aclarara la mente tras unos minutos bajo el reparador chorro de agua.

La doctora. sin conocerla tanto, había dicho que habría esperado de ella que no renunciara tan fácil luego de haber obtenido lo que tanto había anhelado, sin embargo batallar contra ello se contraponía con su instinto de protección. Era mucho más fácil no creer en los milagros que arriesgarse a creerlos para descubrir luego que no existen, sin embargo tampoco dejarlo ir se sentía bien.

¿Y si fuera un hecho? ¿Y si apareciera una chica decidida a estar con él? Para su egoísta fortuna Arnold no había sido popular con las mujeres porque se había fijado solamente en quienes no veían en él material de novio.

No quería ser testigo de algo así. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo.

Entonces entendió que era lo que debía hacer.

La psicóloga había estado en lo cierto al recalcarlo. Ella no era quien se quedaba de brazos cruzados sólo esperando, muy por el contrario, era la clase de persona que movía las piezas que hicieran falta para obtener lo deseado. Sin escatimar en recursos.

 _Sólo debía hacer que se enamorara de ella._

Era algo tan sencillo como eso y a la vez tan complejo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Eso de que el amor enceguecía y volvía estúpidas a las personas era tan cierto que daba susto.

Al salir de la ducha observó su expresión, y notó que esa expresión de enojo siempre estaba ahí, aun cuando no estuviera molesta.

—Debe ser por esto —miró su ceja.

Su padre la tenía y su hermana la había tenido. Su rostro había cambiado una vez que se deshizo de aquella sombra similar a la de un ave marina sobre sus ojos.

 _"Es un rasgo de los Pataki que demuestra carácter. Es un orgullo"_ había dicho Bob la única vez que lo vio regañando a Olga por haberse definido las cejas.

¿Si hacía algo al respecto tendría más posibilidades de sentirse mejor consigo misma? Harold en más de una oportunidad la había llamado "Uniceja", "Cejarda" o "Cejas de gaviota". No le afectaba realmente, si alguien debiese avergonzarse de algo físico era él que a su edad seguía ocupando ropa más pequeña de la requerida para su talla, dejando ver más de lo que cualquiera voluntariamente quisiera, pero él tenía un punto al respecto, y sin pensarlo mucho más y encontrando una pinza justo frente a sus ojos, la decisión se tomó por sí sola, aunque si hubiese sabido que por cada vello que se quitara soltaría un improperio tal vez lo hubiese pensado un poco mejor…

Al observar el resultado de aquella autotortura a la que se había sometido sin que nadie la forzara, podía apreciar un cambio, pero aquella zona estaba enrojecida, por lo que no fue del todo satisfactorio como imaginó.

—Parece que no valió la pena —se lamentó.

Recostada en su cama mirando el techo y tocando donde antes había pelos, la inseguridad retornó, ¿se vería ridícula? ¿cuánto tiempo estaría irritado? Así no podría salir, aunque no necesitaba nada en particular. Había hecho lo que hizo pensando en que mejoraría su imagen, pero no que la empeoraría…

Aunque la belleza no era realmente su tema, comprendió que quería verse mejor para gustarle a la persona que quería, ¿qué importaba si la molestaban luego por ese abrupto cambio? Si no caía en una vanidad absurda como la de su hermana, todo estaría bien porque unas cejas no la definían y más importante aún: todavía contaba con sus puños.

.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… Arnold había llegado a su casa a una hora insperada y había terminado diciendo lo que sólo en sueños había escuchado.

 _Le había dicho que le gustaba tal como era…_

 _Había reconocido que estaba preocupado de que algo pudiera pasarle…_

 _La invitó a vivir con él…_

Observó en sus ojos decisión. Él de verdad creía que aquella era una alternativa.

Si no admitiera que temblaba ante la emción y el desconcierto sería el más grande de los embustes.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea —respondió finalmente.

Aunque su ansiedad al estar con él había disminuido de manera considerable, sin embargo todavía le costaba trabajo aplacar el nerviosismo y mantener el autocontrol. Vivir con él no podía ser sano para su corazón y su paz mental.

Él no contestó nada, pero ella vio como sus hombros cayeron, y de pronto leyó en su postura una clara señal abatimiento.

Se levantó y en un impulso que no quiso contenter, lo besó. Por lo general él iniciaba o ambos lo querían y era fácil sentir la atmosfera, pero ceder y aceptar que ella era la que lo deseaba era harina de otro costal, no obstante en ese momento, no le importó.

Él aceptó, así como todos sus avances, había comenzado como un roce de labios y a esas alturas se encontró a si misma casi sucionando el labio inferior de su contraparte. Los ósculos que últimamente estaban compartiendo la hacían sentir de esa manera en que la sangre le hervía y al cerrar los ojos sus manos se dejaban llevar queriendo abarcar todo lo posible de su cuerpo… ¿sabría él como todo su ser se alborotaba cuando su lengua y la de ella se rozaban? Tal vez si lo supiera no lo haría.

Cuando se besaban de esa forma a ella le asustaba que en vez de apaciguar sus deseos, estos aumentaran, como si no fuera suficiente y quisiera más y más. y tan sumida estaba lidiando con esas sensaciones cuando terminó sobre Arnold.

Él la miró y fuera de lo que imaginó, su mirada fue tan intensa que tan solo por pocos segundos la pudo mantener. Él la invitó a apoyarse más en él con un gesto que sorprendentemente captó ipso facto, y ella aun sabiendo lo peligroso que podía resultar acceder, dejó caer su peso.

La respiración de ambos se podía escuchar alterada, y el sector donde ella había decido colocar su mano derecha de pronto se sintió pequeño y al descender un poco se encontró con una textura diferente y sin tener que mirar comprendió que de algún modo su ropa se había desordenado y donde estaba posada su mano era su piel. Por unos segundos la dejó ahí, pero luego la retiró como si quemara, porque le había gustado la sensación cálida que había percibido.

—Disculpa… yo no… no sabía... Tu ropa… no fue mi intención —se disculpó atropellando sus palabras.

Quizás no había escuchado o peor, se había molestado, y la incertidumbre sólo aumentó cuando él respondió.

—A mí no me molestó que me tocaras —aclaró con una voz ligeramente más profunda.

Su cuerpo se había tensado por miedo a haber transgredido los límites, y tras oír que sus temores eran injustificados, sintió un enorme alivio. Todavía le costaba trabajo aceptar el poder que sus palabras. Eso que estaba viviendo no era una realidad paralela. Arnold estaba con ella y no la rechazaba; muy por el contrario.

—De hecho… creo que me gustó…—confesó.

Quizás esa frase no tenía el mismo significado para él que para ella, porque su mente tempranamente pervertida, rápidamente viajó hacia un lugar que aunque más que presente en su vida, todavía no se animaba a indagar, aun cuando cada vez se manifestaba de manera más demandante y finalmente reconocer que el amor idealizado y finalmente concretado, sólo traía consigo el querer sin estar buscando realmente el desear tener más…

El aire se hacía escaso y el poco que había se sentía viciado. El estar solos no ayudaba a disipar el ambiente, porque no había ninguna otra cosa su consciencia que la instara a detenerse, y era cuando menos alarmante depender de algo tan débil que se podía adormecer con tan solo un beso o una mirada profunda y duradera como la que compartían en ese momento, no obstante para su buena fortuna o mala, él habló y miró hacia la televisión.

—Mira, son los créditos… creo que nos perdimos el final —comentó casual.

Ella se volteó y vio la pantalla negra con las letras blancas de los créditos.

—Sí… es una lástima…—comentó.

En realidad la tenía sin cuidado, pero aquel momento le sirvió para tomar distintancia y recapacitar sobre cuántos centímetros –o metros quizá- eran considerados como una distancia segura para mantener la virtud de su novio intacta.

Se levantó y miró su lata. Sabía que no le quedaba contenido en su interior, pero eso él no lo sabía. Se acercó y se lamentó frente a él.

—¡Vaya! Se me acabó… —se lamentó —. Iré por otra, ¿quieres tú? –consultó.

El negó.

\- Todavia me queda –respondió con una sonrsa.

Por supusto que sí. Mientras él sólo tomaba una, ella podía con dos o tres. Ya apenas sentía el gas mientras bebía, y a él por otro lado se le colocaban los ojos vidriosos con unos pocos sorbos.

—Ya debe estar tibia, no sirve —determinó.

Tomó la lata de su mano y se dirigió a la cocina, donde soltó un largo suspiro una vez que llegó.

¿Qué había estado por hacer? Apenas y era capaz de creer su buena fortuna al saberse correspondida, ¿y ella iba lo asaltaba tocándolo? ¿Qué estaba mal en ella?

Debió haber sabido cuando leyó títulos que en grandes letras recomendaban que no eran apropiados para persona de cierta edad hacia abajo.

Sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió que al volver se sentaría donde no pudiera estirar el brazo y alcanzarlo. Era lo más seguro.

—Toma, aquí tienes —le ofreció.

Él sonrió.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —quiso saber.

—En realidad nada; sólo te esperaba —contestó.

Su corazón que antes había estado trabajando a todo lo que podía, no iba a volver a su ritmo normal con él diciendo esa clase de cosas.

No era particularmente fanática de la música como casi todos los que la rodeaban, incluido Arnold, pero comprendía que a todos les gustara, por lo que sugirió un canal donde vieran videos musicales, y poco tiempo después Arnold estaba enfrascado viendo un video de una de sus bandas preferidas según lo que él mismo le había contado.

Su plan de distracción había dado resultado, o eso había creído.

—No tenías que sentarte allá —recalcó —. Helga… no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan extrañas entre nosotros…

Estaba tomando el último sorbo cuando él dijo eso y por la impresión se atoró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella afirmó mientras trataba de calmar la tos. No creyó que hablarían de ello. No tan pronto al menos.

—¿Qué harás? —indagó.

Sin que tuviera que decirle a qué se refería, supo que se trataba de la invitación a vivir con él.

—Arnold… no creo que sea una buena idea… —admitió.

En realidad pensaba eso. Vivir con él era una de sus fantasías, sin embargo sabía que no era apropiado y no podía hacer vista ciega a eso.

—Iré con Pheobe o engañaré a Rhonda —aclaró —. Te prometo que no me quedaré sola.

Él no contestó, pero al volver a mirarla le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Está bien… entiendo —aseveró —. Y… ¿Helga? No engañes a Rhonda… Tú me tienes a mí.

Arnold se acercó al sofá en el que ella se había refugiado y en lo que se podía considerar un asalto, la besó y se despidió casi al mismo tiempo.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, ella comenzó a reír de manera animada y seguramente si alguien la oía pensarían —o confirmaría, dependiendo— que estaba loca. De algún modo sintió que todos los problemas que en ese momento la aquejaban no eran mayores al júbilo de saberse completamente correspondida. No iba a cuestionarlo más y se atrevería a vivirlo.

.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó irritada.

Olga estaba frente a ella manifestando de una manera cursi el orgullo que sentía de que hubiese ganado una beca en otro continente.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ir! —se quejó.

Su vida disfuncional desde hacía un par de años se había equilibrado. Desde que Olga había vuelto y se había enterado de que había estado poco más de un mes viviendo sola, ella se había encargado de hacer los trámites legales para hacerse legalmente responsable de ella hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y desde entonces no les hablaba a sus progenitores, aunque había empezado a aceptar el dinero que su padre insistía en depositar.

Su madre había salido de rehabilitación, y aunque había superado su adicción al alcohol, su personalidad no le permitía estar enfrascada en más que una sola cosa, y en ese momento estaba inmersa ayudado a su padre en el nuevo imperio que comandaba de celulares. Era una adicta al trabajo y era feliz de ese modo y todos preferían eso a lo otro.

Su padre al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y por sobretodo por perder el respeto de Olga, estaba más apático y menos violento. Incluso sus niveles de ego habían disminuido.

En la preparatoria todo iba bien. Tenía compañeros nuevos, otros pocos antiguos compañeros estaban en otros recintos, pero siempre se juntaban a celebrar los cumpleaños.

Tenía amigos, una hermana que aunque la sacaba de quicio le había demostrado que verdaderamente podía confiar en ella, y tenía un novio al que amaba. No se imaginaba dejando todo eso para estar sola al otro lado del planeta.

—Helga… ¡es una de las mejores universidades del mundo! Es un completo honor de que ellos te estén buscando a ti de entre todas las personas.

Todo era por haberle hecho caso a la doctora Bliss y su sugerencia de escribir historias en vez de poemas. Resultó ser que de algún modo era medianamente conocida por sus historias, aunque sólo unos pocos sabían que era ella bajo un seudónimo.

El señor Simmons, quien le había hecho prometer mostrarle sus escritos aun cuando ya no era su profesor desde hacía tiempo, sin su autorización había enviado una copia a una editorial, quienes al saber su edad quedaron sorprendidos. Desde entonces sus historias habían dejado de ser sólo un pasatiempo y a ratos incluso le irritaba haberlas creado porque estaba más interesada en vivir su vida como Helga G. Pataki que como _Geraldine_ , la escritora, aunque ambas eran igual de importantes para ella.

—Esta conversación ya la tuvimos antes —respondió con hastío.

Su hermana seguía siendo tan melodramática como siempre, pero en esa ocasión tenía la misma mirada decidida que cuando la arrastró a vivir con ella lejos de sus padres.

—Cariño, por favor piénsalo bien. Esta es posiblemente una oportunidad única en la vida —resaltó.

Su insistencia en el tema estaba comenzando a ser molesta, sin embargo luego de un momento de silencio, ella confesó el motivo.

—A decir verdad yo postulé a esa universidad y no quedé… —reveló.

La sorpresa de saber que su hermana había fracasado en algo la dejó perpleja. Desde hacía tiempo que había sentido que ya no había competencia entre ellas, pero no podía negar que sentía curiosidad de profundizar un poco sobre eso.

—¿Tú…? —quiso confirmar la información.

—Es cierto —afirmó —. Fallé y no le conté a nadie porque pensaba hacerlo una vez que ya tuviera los resultados y como no lo conseguí, no he hablado de ello hasta hoy… y el que estén buscando a mi hermanita pequeña de verdad me llena de orgullo… si aceptas ir estoy segura de que tu futuro será brillante, porque tú eres más inteligente que yo…

Olga recordó que estaba ordenando unas galletas y se fue a la cocina, dejándola a ella y esos pensamientos sobre esa renombrada institución, que estaban comenzando a hacer cada vez más ruido.

.

Se sentía como si estuviera mirando pornografía, aunque en realidad sólo navegaba buscando información sobre esa universidad. La culpabilidad la abordaba de un modo incómodo al comenzar a caer en aquellas descripciones debidamente escritas; hechas para sacarle lágrimas a quienes no conseguían llegar ahí porque miles postulaban sin lograrlo

Desde que su hermana le había dicho que ser aceptada era en realidad un gran mérito, se sintió distinta al respecto. Pheobe de hecho había pensado en postular, pero había obtenido una beca completa en la mejor universidad nacional y la terminó por aceptar, porque estaba en el mismo estado de la que Gerald iría.

—Eso es tan lejos… —se lamentó.

Observaba las fotos de aquel césped verde y brillante, de esos árboles frondosos que ostentaban cientos y cientos de años y de los salones perfectamente equipados con lo mejor que podía pagar el dinero. Incluida esa fachada que aun sin tener ningun conocimiento arquitectónico, se podía deducir que era grandiosa y majestuosa.

—¿Qué está tan lejos? —oyó una voz muy conocida desde la puerta.

—¡Arnold! —exclamó.

Con rapidez presionó las teclas que cerraban la ventana del navegador, alegrándose de poder conseguirlo antes de que él se acercara más y viera la página.

La besó y ella le respondió de la manera que era la habitual en esos días. Conformarse con sólo un roce ya no era posible…

—¡No los escucho hablar! —gritó Olga.

Desde que los había descubierto demasiado inmersos el uno uno con el otro un día, ella estaba más atenta a las visitas de su novio. No fue cínica al respecto ni le pidió que dejara de hacerlo, simplemente le exigió que se cuidara y que respetara los espacios comunes.

Él sonrió y se sentó en su cama a su lado. Habían pasado años y todavía se sentía nerviosa cuando él se presentaba con esa familiaridad en su casa.

—Iré al baño —anunció.

—Aquí te esperaré —le guiñó un ojo —. ¿Puedes prestarme tu computador? Necesito enviar una tarea y desde el teléfono no puedo.

Arnold no era demasiado hábil con los teléfonos, por lo que tras asentir se dirigió al baño.

—¡Hermanita! Toma, llévale esto a Arnold —le pidió y le indicó una lata de jugo —. Ahora voy a salir… ustedes dos, pórtense bien. Despídeme de él…

Esa era una clara alusión a "no quiero convertirme en tía". Tuvo deseos de reír y se burló de ella un poco.

—Hoy no puedo, así que puedes irte tranquila —dijo en voz baja —. No te daré sobrinos en nueve meses más…

—¡Helga! —le llamó la atención.

Su hermana se marchó mascullando algo en "contra la juventud de esos días" y ella regresó a su habitación donde él la estaba esperando.

—¿Conseguiste enviar tu tarea? —le preguntó.

—Sí… —respondió.

Arnold no dijo mucho más y luego de aceptar la lata y perder siete veces seguidas la partida del juego en el que estaban compitiendo, ella finalmente notó que quizá algo no andaba bien.

—¿Te pasó algo? —quiso saber —. Estás muy callado…

Observó que él no pausó el juego, sino que ignoró su pregunta.

—¿Arnold…? —lo llamó.

Él se levantó y arrojó sin mucho cuidado el control a la cama y aquello le llamó la atención, porque él aun cuando estaba muy enojado, no era violento.

—Me habías dicho que no estabas interesada en esa universidad —expuso.

No le preguntaría como se había enterado, porque ya el haberlo ocultado incurría en una falta a la relación que ambos tenían y que se basaba en la confianza.

—Y no lo estoy… —contestó y a la vez se corrigió —. Estaba…

Mentirle no era algo que fuera a hacer deliberadamente. Reconoció que hasta hacía poco en realidad no era parte de sus planes, pero que recientemente estaba comenzando a llamarle preocupantemente la atención.

Él la escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpir en ningún momento, y aun mirándolo no supo qué pensar sobre la expresión que mantuvo hasta el final.

—Discúlpame por cómo reaccioné —solicitó —. Aunque todo esto es repentino no debí…

Ella había sido testigo de reacciones mucho más violentas, por lo que para él era algo demasiado agresivo para ella sólo era una forma no adecuada de expresar la ira.

Se aproximó a él y lo abrazó, y él se dejó consentir respondiéndole y buscando no muchos segundos después sus labios, para detenerse más pronto de lo esperado.

—Me iré a casa —anunció —. No le avisé a mis padre que pasaría por aquí.

Si tardaba posiblemente ellos lo concluyeran por si mismos, pero Helga comprendió que él estaba afectado por lo que acababa de enterarse, por lo que antes de perderlo de vista lo llamó.

—Arnold acerca de lo que hablamos… no tienes que preocuparte, yo sólo tenía curiosidad… no es algo que esté pensando realmente —le hizo saber —. Yo sólo quería entender por qué Olga estaba tan alegre al respecto.

Él hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como señal de que la había oído y poco después oyó la puerta cerrarse. Había aprendido a darle su espacio aunque eso no significaba que no quisiera ir tras él.

Abrió su notebook y rápidamente notó cómo él se había enterado: su navegador estaba configurado para abrir la última página visitada y como siempre eran las mismas las que tenía abiertas, aquello le iba bien. Su propia flojera la había delatado.

.

Estaban rindiendo los últimos exámenes y después de una larga semana, el que fuera finalmente viernes era una bendición. Arnold le había pedido que salieran y ella aceptó, aunque hubiese preferido algo más tranquilo, como ver una película juntos o jugar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres estudiar? —indagó él.

—¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo? —habló —. Estudiar no es mi cosa favorita en el mundo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Él asintió.

—Hablo en serio —dijo.

—Yo también —replicó ella.

Arnold metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, y se sentó a su lado.

—El que no estudies sería lamentable —manifestó con suavidad —. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco y estoy seguro de que puedes llegar muy lejos.

Su corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras. No era la primera vez que él le decía que creía eso de ella, pero su instinto de escritora le avisó que no había palabras como esas que luego no aterrizaran forzosamente a la protagonista a la realidad.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que has estado pensado? —soltó con evidente enojo.

—Porque antes necesito que confirmes algo —expuso —. ¿Quieres ir?

Si respondía con sinceridad a esa pregunta algo sucedería, no obstante si mentía todo lo que ocurriera a partir de entonces estaría basado en un embuste.

—Sí –confirmó —. No me había detenido a pensar en qué quiero a futuro porque me siento demasiado cómoda con mi presente, sin embargo el que una universidad así de prestigiosa esté buscándome a mí de entre todos esos candidatos… es halagador.

—También lo creo —estuvo de acuerdo él—. Es un mérito.

No obstante no se oía como si la felicitara.

—¿Y esta conversación a dónde nos lleva? —lo interrogó —. ¿Ahora es cuando terminas conmigo para que yo pueda alcanzar una meta que hasta hace dos semanas no me había dado cuenta que tenía?

Lamentó haber hecho esa pregunta porque él endureció su rostro.

—No te burles Helga, esto no es fácil para mí tampoco —confesó.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó incrédula —. ¿Vas a terminar conmigo porque no puedes reprimir esa necesidad tuya de el tener que hacer siempre lo correcto?

—No quiero que terminemos —negó él —. Sólo quiero que tengas claro que te apoyaré en lo que decidas… y…

Él iba a sugerir que continuaran siendo novios a la distancia, cosa que iba en contra de todo lo que ella consideraba sano para una relación.

—¿Acabaste ya? —lo interrumpió -. Hay cosas que desconozco, pero hay una que sí sé: el amor a larga distancia no funciona. Sólo le hace daño a los involucrados. Si me voy esto que tenemos se acaba en el momento que te lo comunique.

—¿No harías ni siquiera el intento? —consultó él contrariado.

—No –se cruzó de brazos —. No nos haría eso.

Arnold se levantó y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos.

—Dado que no considerarás lo que yo pienso, creo que tampoco es necesario que tengas la carga de pensar en el futuro de esta relación –sostuvo con firmeza.

Había imaginado antes que si algún día llegaba el momento en el que se separarían, ella haría algo para impedirlo, sin embargo no lo hizo y aceptó la decisión de él.

—De acuerdo, Arnold… —respondió calmadamente —. Sólo quiero que sepas que atesorare los recuerdos que creamos…y por todo este tiempo juntos… gracias.

Le pareció que él intentó decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Se aproximó y tras abrazarla unos segundos la besó en la mejilla.

—Discúlpame que no pueda ir a dejarte —se excusó.

Hasta el final él era considerado y educado. Luego de despedirse de él con un distante "hasta pronto", tomó el rumbo a su casa forzándose a sí misma a no mirar atrás.

Al llegar se acostó y durmió profundamente, evitando así pensar en lo que acababa de suceder….

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hola, buenas tardes!**

 **Espero que estén muy bien. Yo lo estoy, gracias… Agradezco sus comentarios que por supuesto hicieron que me animara a escribir. SIEMPRE me pasa esto, pero cuando anuncio que será el final de alguna historia de pronto me doy cuenta de que no es posible finalizar sin hacerlo demasiado largo, por lo que el capítulo final estará dividido en dos partes. Espero que les agrade o no me odien con la noticia…**

 **A continuación responderé los reviews:**

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Bueno, no se quedó en su cuarto, pero a grandes rasgos se puede entender que hicieron todo lo que se hace cuando un hombre y una mujer que se atraen mutuamente están en una habitación solos…

 **Yinller:** Hola J gracias por tus palabras. Me siento muy feliz cuando me dicen que les agrada como narro las cosas porque muchas veces me pregunto si acaso no doy demasiadas vueltas, así que agradezco el comentario… y respecto a Helga, pues sí… la aptitud de los padres de ella deberían medirla y no calificarían como padres aptos…

 **CCSakuraforever:** pues espero que tus preguntas hayan sido contestadas con este capítulo… y si te surgieron otras ojalá sean respondidas en el siguiente J

 **Sunny RainbowSmile Sam** : ¡no mueras!, quiero seguir sabiendo que opines de cómo ha avanzado la historia jajajaj. Ojalá la espera no haya sido demasiado larga… ¡hasta pronto!

 **Rous D. Monkey** : Parece que me sigues porque has notado que no he escrito demasiado… pues sí, cada día menos ganas de escribir tengo, lo admito…. Pero haré lo posible para concluir los que ya publiqué. No quiero decepcionar a aquellos que aún esperan por las actualizaciones. Gracias por tus palabras…

 **Lilo:** Tu efusividad me encanta a mí, gracias por tus expresivas palabras J

 **Betsi:** Helga es un personaje impresionante y muy real… eso es parte de su encanto. ¡No llores! Helga es fuerte y valiente superará todo lo que intente derribarla… No sé si siga tan apegada al carácter de los personajes, pero hice lo que pude para mantenerlos lo más cercano posible, porque los niños crecen y se convierten en adolescentes y sus prioridades cambian… respecto a que tenga más capítulos, pues resultó que así sería, uno más tendrá… y si escriba de ellos nuevamente, no es algo que pueda asegurar o descartar… veamos primero cómo es recibida esta historia y luego lo sopeso =)

Cuídate mucho y me agradó bastante tu review, así que si tienes algo más que decir la próxima vez no te cortes, porque estoy interesada en saber qué piensas…

¡Hasta pronto!

 **Guest:** bueno no es el final, pero algo se pudo ver de su vida de adolescentes en preparatoria… no se me dan bien las historias largas. Aprecio que te guste, gracias.

 **zara:** ojalá que no hayas cambiado de opinión desde entonces… es importante poder adaptarlos de manera adecuada cuando se escriben este tipo de historias basadas en populares personajes…

 **DarkDragonfly:** ¡Hola! He escrito fanfic más largos, pero lamentablemente –o afortunadamente – no son lo mío, pero es muy interesante que recalques que creas que se me daría bien, ¡gracias!

Helga no me cabe la menor duda que sabe de dónde vienen los bebés, no la veo imaginando que los sacan de un repollo o los trae la cigüeña. Es bien sabido eso de que los niños sin vigilancia pueden descubrir cosas que no necesariamente son apropiadas para su edad y ella siendo curiosa y controladora como es… bueno, creo que se responde solo.

Te agradezco a ti el tiempo que te diste de leer y de dejarme un review tan lindo, gracias y hasta pronto =)

 **Anjiluz:** bueno, no se fue a su casa, pero si se entiende que ellos ya han compartido más que sólo el techo. Ojalá la espera no haya sido demasiado larga, cuídate y gracias ;)

 **Emelimon:** ¿No soy tan mala entonces ahora que sabes que son cinco capítulos y no sólo cuatro? No podré darte un millón de capítulos, ni mucho menos dos millones (qué hay de mi tendinitis? ;-;) por lo que de verdad deseo que te agrade esta actualización y la noticia de que fue dividido en dos partes ;)

Cuídate mucho, gracias por tu review tan simpático xD

 **Guest:** ¡A mí me encanta que me digan que les parece agradable como escribo! En serio, es lo mejor que le puedes decir a alguien que escribe… me siento halagada. Ojalá te siga agradando esta historia con esta actualización, muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras J

 **:** No lo dejaré, así que confía en eso… tengo todas las ganas de terminar esta historia de la mejor manera posible.

Seguro pensaste que sería subido de tono por la descripción, pero no, no pretendo hacerlo a menos de que expresamente me lo pidan, podría considerarlo, sin embargo no pretendo eso de momento. Qué bueno que te agradara, es agradable leer eso… ¡hasta pronto!

 **livi chan:** yo tengo sólo una palabra para ti: ¡gracias!

Gracias por lo de que está bien narrado, a veces temo que se vuelva confuso, pero cuando dicen esa clase de cosas me siento más tranquila y halagada. Ojalá que esta actualización te agrade y sigas pensando lo mismo que te motivó a escribir tan expresivo comentario.

¡Hasta pronto!

 **Lilly:** espero no haber tardado demasiado aunque claro, la apreciación del tiempo es subjetiva: lo que para mí puede parecer muy poco para otros puede ser mucho más…

Agradezco que recalques eso, porque a veces es algo que cuesta plasmar. Muchísimas gracias.

 **Guest:** ¡actualicé! ¡Gracias!

 **En fin, espero que estén muy bien… no duden en mandar sus comentarios, los leeré atentamente y los contestaré si es que son preguntas o sugerencias (y están registrados, por supuesto porque de lo contrario sólo pueden esperar hasta los comentarios del siguiente capítulo)**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo que si o si será el anunciado final…**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Hacia el futuro II

**Hey Arnold!**

 **Arnold / Helga**

 **Advertencia: no es el tan anunciado final prometido :(**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Todavía se cuestionaba como todo pudo haber salido de esa manera. Su intención era decirle que aunque ella se fuera, él quería seguir a su lado, sin embargo, nunca esperó que ella rechazara su propuesta. Si ambos se querían, ¿por qué no podían estar separados por un tiempo y aun así seguir estando juntos?

Por supuesto que antes de proponérselo había pensado en todo, y aunque estar lejos sonaba como un panorama poco alentador, el dejar de ser su novio lo era mucho más.

Desde los doce años que ella era su novia y aunque habían terminado en algunas ocasiones, o ambos habían sobrereaccionado en alguna oportunidad, jamás había sentido que ella estuviera hablando en serio sobre acabar con su noviazgo, pero en esa oportunidad, a diferencia de todas las demás, supo que ella no estaba bromeando.

¿Quizá la había presionado? O la más intranquilizadora de las preguntas: ¿se había equivocado al interpretar sus sentimientos? Técnicamente él había respondido atreviéndose a darle una oportunidad, pero en el camino se había dado cuenta de que él se había enamorado más de lo que había imaginado que se podía. Todos los enamoramientos previos no se comparaban a lo que una sola sonrisa de ella le hacía sentir.

En un comienzo había sentido mucha rabia con la posición tajante de ella, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurrió y de que ella no había dado señales de vida en ese intervalo de tiempo, se entristeció.

Quizás así sea mejor y me acostumbro más pronto –se lamentó.

Pero el solo verbalizarlo hacía que su corazón se sintiera apretujado, como si lo estuvieran exprimiendo; una sensación que no lo agradó en lo absoluto.

Habían transcurrido cuatro días y aunque había intentado hacer su vida normal, todos le preguntaban por ella, simplemente asumiendo que él debería saber dónde estaba, qué hacía o cómo estaba, pero era posible que él supiera menos que ellos incluso.

Hubiese sido más fácil decirles que él ya no sabía ni lo haría en el futuro, pero no fue capaz. Tenía la secreta esperanza de poder solucionarlo.

Si quería resolverlo tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos. Había querido en primera instancia pedirle de manera egoísta que no se fuera: que no lo dejara, no obstante, no pudo al tenerla en frente. Conocía mejor que nadie lo brillante que era. Ella estaba hecha para cosas grandes y retenerla estaba fuera de discusión. No quería ser el culpable de cuando ella mirara atrás y notara que había sido él quien la había sujetado de los tobillos; la razón de que no se hubiera realizado de manera profesional.

Ellos estaban en esa edad en la que debían de pensar de manera seria qué era lo que querían para el futuro, algunos como Harold lo tenían decidido, pero otros como él simplemente no se habían detenido a pensarlo con detenimiento. Todos hablaban de ello, sin embargo, ¿por qué ellos dos no habían hablado sobre eso hasta entonces? De algún modo lo había intuido cuando se presentó un hombre de aspecto formal y acento británico a ofrecerle a Helga esa beca. Ella le había dicho que no tenía interés en mancharse los dientes por consumo excesivo de teína y quiso creerle, por lo que había deliberadamente ignorado el tema escogiendo no hacerse cargo de un futuro que no parecía prometedor para él.

Después de haber vivido sin sus padres, él había decidido no ir lejos, menos aun sabiendo que la salud de sus abuelos estaba tan debilitada. Tendría que viajar un total de tres horas al día, pero no le importaba en realidad, podría estudiar o dormir en ese periodo de tiempo. Él ya había decidido la institución, la carrera y hasta había averiguado el recorrido que tendría que hacer a diario con todas sus posibles variantes e incluso había ido al lugar y no le había contado a ella al respecto.

.

Tras casi quebrarse la muñeca por no recibir de manera correcta la pelota, avisó que se retiraría del juego ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes. Si continuaba en la cancha terminaría lastimaría a alguien o a sí mismo porque ya le dolía la muñeca, por lo que era sabio mejor dejarla.

Caminó a paso lento, y abstraído en sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta de que Gerald lo había seguido hasta que él mismo le tocó el hombro buscando llamar su atención.

—¿De verdad no le pedirás que se quede? —escuchó a su amigo sorprendido.

Era bueno que la mejor amiga de Helga fuera la novia de su mejor amigo. No tenía que decirle muchas cosas porque posiblemente estaría enterado. Pheobe no ventilaba los problemas de Helga, sin embargo el irse del país no entraba en esa categoría y sin tener que contarle él sabía la razón de su semblante.

—No —negó —. No puedo hacer eso, aunque créeme que quisiera. O hacer que al menos reconsidere lo de la relación a larga distancia…

Había pensado en ello y quizás si hablaban acerca de ello de sus temores podrían hacer algo al respecto para calmar la ansiedad del otro, pero no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de rechazos de parte de ella por lo que planteárselo y que ella se rehusara nuevamente lo atemorizaba.

—Lo siento mucho, Arnold… —se lamentó —. No sé qué decirte…

Si su amigo lo lamentaba, él lo hacía el triple.

—¿No has pensado en ir con ella? —sugirió de manera ingenua.

No se había planteado la posibilidad y a sus oídos la sola idea se oía como una locura.

—Eso no está dentro de mis opciones —le recordó —. Mis padres no son millonarios y tampoco tengo una beca; con mis calificaciones que pensaba que eran buenas sólo conseguí un descuento del arancel total… y aun si pudiera, están mis abuelos y mis padres acá…

—Sí… lo sé —respondió —. Es sólo que nunca te había visto así de apagado, y no me llego a hacer la idea de que Helga y tú se separen. Es casi como algo poco natural.

—Es mejor comenzar a hacerlo —dijo con una sonrisa forzada —. Ella ya decidió y ambos sabemos que cuando ella tiene un objetivo en mente no hay manera de detenerla hasta que alcance su objetivo.

Admiraba su determinación, pero en ocasiones como esa, no podía sino desear que no fuera tan decidida, porque era eso mismo lo que los estaba separando…

.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que habían terminado su relación, por lo que encontrársela causó que le temblaran las piernas.

—Hola, Arnold —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola —contestó sin tardar.

Estar frente a ella sin ambos ser novios, se sintió como estar frente a un abismo, no sabía si debía alejarse o arrojarse. Quería abrazarla, besarla, preguntarle y contarle tantas cosas que acallar sus impulsos fue todo un trabajo que la previa preparación mental no hizo juicio a lo que en la realidad había requerido para parecer normal.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

—Ehh… bien, ¿y tú? —quiso saber.

—He tenido mejores días —respondió secamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron y comprendió entonces que para ambos la situación era complicada, porque ella rehuyó de los suyos y no parecía como que fuera a iniciar una conversación, por lo que se apresuró a prolongar el encuentro.

—¿Tienes un momento? —averiguó él.

Ella miró la hora en su teléfono y luego lo guardó luego de confirmar la hora.

—Sí, seguro… —contestó —. Salí con tiempo.

Tuvo enormes deseos de preguntarle a dónde iba, no obstante ya no tenía esa facultad, ya que frente a él estaba su ex novia y lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer no era en teoría su problema.

Caminaron hacia una pequeña plaza que estaba en las cercanías, una en la que solían detenerse para pasar un rato más juntos antes de irse cada uno a su casa.

La miró y determinó que esa semana separados había hecho mella en sus sentimientos. La extrañaba y el hecho era innegable.

—Creo que la última vez que conversamos no fue de la manera más apropiada —empezó él.

—Sí, lo sé… —admitió —. Lo siento por eso…

Pensó sarcásticamente que al menos en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo.

—Helga… ¿de verdad no crees que podamos manejar una relación a distancia? —fue directo al grano —. Yo aún… todavía… lo cierto es que no imaginé que las cosas entre nosotros terminarían, menos aun de esa manera.

Ella respiró de manera profunda, lo que le hizo creer que su respuesta llegaría pronto, sin embargo tardó más de lo que imaginó, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso e impaciente por una contestación que no llegaba a sus oídos.

—No pienso que esto que siento vaya a desaparecer tan fácilmente —respondió ella finalmente con sinceridad.

Lo sabía, para él era lo mismo, aunque le alegraba escucharla confirmar eso, no contestaba lo que le había preguntado.

—Pero… ambos viviremos experiencias nuevas, conoceremos personas muy diferentes a las que hemos conocido, haremos nuevos amigos e incluso puede que nuestros intereses varíen y nos gusten cosas que antes no hubiésemos creído posible —expuso —. No quiero ser un impedimento para que te realices, Arnold… no quiero convertirme en la novia a distancia que es una carga, la que te restrinja de vivir todo aquello que está por venir.

Ella lo dejaba ir por las mismas razones que él no le dijo que no se fuera. Por su bien, y no parecía algo que no hubiese reflexionado al respecto, porque justificó su posición y su razonamiento, que resultó ser lógico y racional.

—Esto no es fácil para mí —reconoció —. Y creo que no estoy lista para no tenerte en mi vida… ¿crees que podamos tratar de ser amigos?

Helga en realidad nunca había sido su amiga, antes había sido su némesis y luego se convirtió en su novia, aunque siempre había estado merodeando de cerca. Esa faceta era algo inexplorada, porque en realidad Pheobe era la única que ella consideraba su amiga.

—¿Amigos? —exclamó con sorpresa por la proposición.

Se había ilusionado por unos instantes conque tal vez hubiese reconsiderado lo de ser novios a larga distancia, pero ella por supuesto tenía otros planes, y entendió que tampoco estaba preparado para simplemente extirparla de su vida, aunque no terminaba de conformarse con eso de ser "amigos".

—Podemos intentarlo… —aceptó dubitativo.

Observó su sonrisa y el impulso de besarla se manifestó de manera poderosa. Ya no debía sentir eso, sin embargo debía acostumbrarse.

—Es hora de que me vaya —la oyó.

Él asintió, aunque no quería que se marchara porque la próxima vez que se vieran todo sería diferente, pero Helga miró la hora y con un gesto le indicó que era tiempo de irse.

—Nos vemos… —se despidió.

—Cuídate… —contestó.

Ver como se marchaba era doloroso, y apartar la vista no mejoraba en nada la situación. Se levantó y no sabiendo a dónde ir llamó a Gerald quien respondió más rápido de lo esperado y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su amigo llegó con un balón de básquetbol. Se dirigieron a la cancha, y aunque no encestó ninguna canasta, le sirvió para llegar a casa a dormir de puro cansancio luego del ejercicio.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó titubeante —. Habíamos quedado que seríamos amigos… y los amigos no hacen estas cosas.

Ambos lo habían acordado, no obstante desde que eso había sido decidido no había habido un día en el que no lo lamentara. Le costaba trabajo no besarla cuando la veía, metía sus manos en los bolsillos cuando caminaba a su lado porque buscaban las de ella, y lo más inquietante de todo era cuando sentía el aroma de su shampoo, porque cuando lo hacía, se excitaba. Se había condicionado desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y ese olor había estado presente en todo momento, convirtiéndose en uno de sus favoritos.

Por hoy dejemos de engañarnos con eso de que podemos ser amigos –expuso algo cansado -. No creo que pueda ser tu amigo porque me cuesta mucho mantener la distancia cuando te tengo cerca y la distancia es un requisito en la amistad.

Ese acuerdo estaba destinado al fracaso desde el comienzo y de eso estaba seguro. Aunque ella hubiese decidido irse, tenía pleno conocimiento de que no era porque no lo quisiera; lo de ellos no se terminaba porque se hubiese acabado el amor.

—¿Puedes verme como uno, Helga? —quiso saber.

Cuando la miraba de esa manera, ella se ponía nerviosa. Siempre lo hacía a propósito porque le gustaba verla avergonzada y sonrojándose.

—No —confirmó finalmente —. Aquel acuerdo fue sólo una excusa… yo no puedo ni quiero ser sólo tu amiga…

No necesitaba oír más y la besó, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Habían sido semanas desde la última vez que había sentido suave textura de sus labios y aquella porosa sensación de su lengua frotándose con la de él, y realmente lo echaba en falta.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —quiso saber.

Había estado rehuyendo de esa pregunta, pero ya entendiendo que no podía seguir tapando el sol con un dedo, decidió que tenía que superar ese obstáculo para poder ir por el camino que en el fondo deseaba.

—En tres semanas —respondió.

Ese periodo de tiempo era menor al que imaginaba que sería y sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

—Quiero estar contigo —habló con suavidad.

—Pero Arnold… eso ya lo conversamos —respondió con impaciencia ella —. No deseo que la distancia haga que todos estos hermosos recuerdos que creamos se ensucien. Sé que sabes que esto es lo mejor para ambos…

Sí lo entendía, sin embargo eso no hacía que los sentimientos en ese momento disminuyeran.

—Hasta el día que te vayas —la interrumpió con una propuesta —. Sé mi novia hasta ese día.

Ella lo abrazó y asintió, para luego susurrar suavemente en su oído:

—Esto sólo nos hará peor —acarició su mejilla —. Dolerá todavía más…

—Nos afectará de todos modos… no me importa si es un poco más o un poco menos —contestó con completa convicción —. Aprovechemos el tiempo y que duela luego…

—No puedo negar esa lógica —afirmó.

Usualmente no se contenían mucho cuando llegaba la hora de demostrarse afecto. Era difícil hacerlo cuando la contraparte tenía tan buena disposición.

—¿Y si viene alguien? —preguntó ella.

—Esperemos que eso no suceda —susurró.

A veces le costaba controlarlo, pero las semanas lejos habían generado que tuviera muchas ganas de tocarla.

Le parecía como una mentira el que tras estar temeroso de que ella descubriera que cuando se besaban de manera prolongada en los comienzos, su entrepierna insistiera en manifestarse, el poder estar así, frente a ella rozándola, mostrándole con una sonrisa que eso le pasaba por estar con ella, era tan confortable y agradable que difícilmente creía que pudiera volver a tener algo así.

 _¿Podría llegar alguna vez a ese punto de confianza con una mujer distinta?_

Había sido complejo porque aunque sentía curiosidad, el miedo a sobrepasar límites había estado siempre presente, pero una vez que ella le dijo que aunque menos evidente, a ella le pasaba lo mismo cuando se besaban, todo fue a buen puerto, hasta que una tarde que había empezado con una película apta para todo público se había transformado finalmente en la primera vez de ambos. Nunca llegaron a ver el final.

—Deben estar buscándonos —dijo ella.

—Posiblemente así sea —reconoció —. Pero también puede que a nadie le importe realmente si estamos o no… todos están en lo suyo.

Besó su cuello con lentitud, dejando un visible rastro de humedad que brillaba, cuando sin poder resistirse lamió, sintiendo ese sutil sabor salino que tanto le agradaba.

—Olga no está en casa… —susurró.

Eso se oía bien, pero detenerse en ese momento requería de un esfuerzo que conscientemente no sabía si podría hacer.

El vestido le permitió el acceso a sus pechos que usualmente no tenía, al menos no tan fácil, ya que ella no solía usar escote, y lo aprovechó.

—Vamos a mi casa luego del baile —sugirió.

La oyó con claridad, pero no paró hasta que ella lo empujó cuando comenzó a acariciar su pezón.

—O podemos ir ahora mismo y volver luego —cambió los planes radicalmente.

Comprendió que estaba demasiado necesitado en ese momento, que no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de pensar en lo que ella ofrecía y tras unos pocos segundos estuvo de acuerdo con esa propuesta, aunque sospechaba que ese traje innecesariamente costoso que sus padres le habían regalado por graduarse de la escuela terminaría en el suelo hasta el día siguiente, sin que nadie además de ella tuviera la oportunidad de verlo.

Y no se equivocó, porque no volvieron a salir de la habitación de ella, ausentándose del gran baile, y no podía importarle menos…

.

.

Había creído antes de hacerlo, que viajar a diario no lo agotaría, pero siendo ese el séptimo mes, se encontraba agotado. Las tres horas que había estimado de viaje diario se habían convertido en cuatro, porque por supuesto no había contemplado que había horarios en los que la congestión vehicular era demasiada o que había ocasiones en las que había tanta gente que no era posible subir sin arriesgarse a morir aplastado o ahogado en el subterráneo a la hora de hacer transbordo.

Miró el teléfono que había sentido vibrar, pero que no había podido responder hasta ese momento en el que ya tenía el espacio suficiente para flexionar el codo, y tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver nueve llamadas perdidas, todas de su madre y de su padre.

Llamó y no mucho después sus temores se confirmaron, aunque fue peor de lo había podido creer. Sus dos abuelos habían fallecido con una diferencia de horas, su abuelo primero y luego la abuela, que aunque con su alzheimer avanzado nunca había dejado de reconocer a su esposo, y sujetando su mano se había despedido de la vida al entender que él no abriría nuevamente los ojos.

El que supiera que eso sucedería eventualmente no significaba que lo lamentara menos. Había tenido la fortuna de ser criado por ellos y haber disfrutado de su compañía durante toda su vida. Una parte importante de su vida se había extinto.

—Estaré allá cuanto antes —respondió con resignación.

Lloró durante el camino de regreso a casa, dejando de hacerlo a ratos, y tan pronto recordaba que no oiría más sus voces, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos nuevamente. Cuando finalmente llegó, su padre lo estaba esperando en la parada del autobús.

Él no dijo una palabra, y él tampoco. Al llegar, su madre lo abrazó.

—Nunca podré decirles cuánto significaron para mí —se lamentó con la voz algo quebrada.

—Ellos lo sabían —lo consoló su madre —. …pero es cierto que nunca podremos agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros… fuimos afortunados de conocerlos…

Decidieron velarlos en un lugar distinto a la casa y muchos de sus amigos se presentaron. Había algunos que estaban lejos que sabía que no podrían llegar, entre ellos Gerald, que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y aunque lo entendía no podía evitar desear que estuviera a su lado, sin embargo agradecía la presencia de ellos ahí.

La noche llegó y aunque se sentía agotado no podía dejar de pensar y eso significaba no poder descansar a pesar de que su cuerpo rogaba por ello. El recuerdo de muchas cosas que pasaron con sus abuelos los sentía demasiado vividos como para sólo aceptar que ya no los vería.

No estaba preparado para despedirlos, aunque quizás en realidad nunca lo estaría. En algún momento se quedó dormido, aunque fue como si no se hubiese desconectado, dándole un nuevo significado a eso de "dormir con los ojos abiertos".

Al llegar nuevamente al lugar donde se haría el responso, se encontró con Gerald que tan pronto lo vio, lo abrazó.

—¿Qué haces aquí…? —quiso saber gratamente sorprendido.

Esa era completamente una sorpresa, no se suponía que se vieran hasta las vacaciones.

—Hermano… como si pudiera dejarte solo en estos momentos —le llamó la atención por dudarlo.

Asintió, y en todo momento fue respaldado por su amigo, quien no se movió de su lado hasta el día siguiente, en el que él se tuvo que ir.

—Gracias por estar acá —agradeció de todo corazón al despedirse.

Él sonrió.

—Ni hablar, no podría estar en otro lugar —aseguró.

.

Sus padres estaban tranquilos, así como los inquilinos, aunque nadie disimulaba la tristeza que se mezclaba con alegría mientras contaban anécdotas vividas con los abuelos durante el desayuno.

—No tienes que estar aquí si no lo deseas —le dijo su madre.

—Está bien —desestimó —. Me alegra poder oír de ellos… hay tantas cosas que no sabemos de las personas que nos rodean; todos tienen historias con ellos que desconocemos y quisiera poder oírlas.

Su abuelo había mantenido de esa forma presentes a sus padres aun cuando no estuvieron. Era un método que con él había funcionado para sobrellevar de alguna forma esa carencia, y seguiría utilizándolo pero con sus abuelos como protagonistas.

—Muy propio de mi hijo —sonrió —. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… tanto como sé que lo estaban ellos.

Apenas pudo contenerse de no derramar lágrimas mientras los presentes relataban sus historias, pero estuvo feliz de comprobar que sus abuelos siempre serían recordados con cariño y de manera positiva. Ellos habían sembrado amor y habían cosechado el afecto de quienes los rodeaban.

.

Le pareció oír un ruido en la vieja escalera de emergencia que daba hacia su habitación y sonrió, aunque había pasado tiempo, su cerebro se había condicionado para relacionar esos sonidos con la presencia de esa persona que estaba al otro lado del mundo. Durante el funeral deseó ver a su amigo, pero también anheló la compañía de quien había sido su única novia. Ella se llevaba bien con su familia, particularmente con la abuela con quien conversaba durante horas haciendo planes para combatir las diferentes injusticias del mundo.

Aunque pasaba el tiempo y había vivido cosas nuevas y conocido otras personas como ella había predicho que sucedería, ninguna chica había llamado su atención y tampoco sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

 _Probablemente la vida de ella era más interesante que la de él…_

Se levantó y aun sabiendo que no era posible, se cercioró que todo estuviera en orden en la escalera de emergencias, sintiéndose algo vació al comprobar que no había nada más que un gato obeso que reconoció como el del vecino y volvió a la cama desganado. Durante las noches era cuando más la recordaba, y se sentía algo sucio el que en oportunidades ocupara su recuerdo para autoestimularse, aunque en esa en particular no tenía deseos, su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo, ya que insistía en llamar su atención.

Miró el reloj y la medianoche se aproximaba de manera inminente. Al día siguiente no iría a la universidad, porque aunque fuera, sería como no haberlo hecho, difícilmente se podría concentrar. Sus padres le dijeron que se tomara el tiempo que necesitara, y siendo miércoles –casi jueves- pretendía regresar la semana siguiente para justificar su asistencia y ponerse al día con los contenidos cubiertos durante esa semana en la que no estaría.

Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó unos golpes nada educados en la puerta que se alternaban con el timbre. Oyó a todos los habitantes de la casa refunfuñar y asomarse como él para ver qué ocurría. Se aproximó a la puerta, no obstante su padre le dijo que se retirara, que él se encargaría, y tras abrir la puerta, exclamó un "vaya…" y se hizo hacia un lado y dejó pasar a quien golpeaba de esa manera.

Quien resultó ser Helga…

Su padre le pidió a todos que se fueran a dormir, ya que todo estaba en orden y por otro lado él se quedó pasmado, observando incrédulo de ver precisamente a ella, quien se acercó, y algo dudosa lo abrazó.

—Traté de llegar antes… intenté esperar a mañana… —justificó atropellando las palabras —. No pude hacer nada de lo que intenté… lo siento tanto Arnold, de verdad lamento lo de tus abuelos y no haberte acompañado en ese momento.

Su abrazo podía ser confundido con el de una boa constrictora, porque de seguro así debía sentirse estar aprisionado por una, aunque no duró mucho, porque ella lo soltó y adquirió una distancia repentina.

—¿Helga? —quiso comprobar que lo que veía no era un espejismo.

Escucho una pequeña risita, una que no oía hace mucho, que provoco un ligero revuelo en su interior.

—¿Tan pronto me olvidaste? —sonrió de manera burlona.

—¿Por qué tú…? ¿Cómo…? —quería saber por qué estaba ella ahí.

—Gerald me lo dijo… —respondió.

Él no le había avisado a nadie en particular, pero esa clase de cosas se sabía. Debió imaginar que Gerald pensaría que era algo que ella debía tener en conocimiento considerando la larga relación que mantuvieron y la buena relación con su familia.

—¿Y viniste desde Inglaterra? —deseó comprobar.

—Por supuesto —aseguró — ¿A que no soy increíble?

Ella se estaba jactando, pero él sólo podía pensar en que no podía creer que ella realmente estuviera ahí. Miró a todos lados pero no había nadie más que ellos en el vestíbulo, aun cuando los había visto a todos.

La invitó a sentarse en la cocina y tras no mucho hablar, se percató de que ella difícilmente podía hilar palabras y sus ojos se cerraban más tiempo del necesario tras pestañar.

Disculpa por este penoso espectáculo –sonrió -. Es por la diferencia horaria. El jet-lag no es una broma.

—Hablemos mañana —ofreció él —. Es muy tarde… ¿está bien si sugiero que te quedes a dormir?

Observó que su rostro se enrojeció y él se dio cuenta de que quizás no había sonado como había pretendido

—¡No me malinterpretes…! Duerme en mi cama, yo lo haré en la habitación desocupada…

Helga pensó por unos segundos y consultó algo que no creyó de lo que recordaría.

—¿Alguien se fue? —quiso saber.

Cuando ella había ido la última vez, la casa estaba complemente ocupada.

—Los Kokoschka —informó —. Ella finalmente se divorció del señor Oskar y él no podía pagar la totalidad del alquiler. Mis padres optaron por no ayudarlo porque a diferencia de mis abuelos ellos creen que él no cambiará jamás.

—Nadie puede decir que ella no lo intentó… —comentó Helga.

Estaba de acuerdo. Ese hombre no tenía ánimos de hacer un cambio y ella había tenido la paciencia suficiente. Nadie la culpó por finalmente enrielar su vida partiendo de cero y sin una carga como lo era su esposo.

—Sí… -estuvo de acuerdo —. Ella trató por mucho tiempo, pero a veces el amor por si solo no es suficiente.

Para haber llegado a esa conclusión su misma experiencia le sirvió. La miró y notó sus ojos rojos de seguro por el sueño.

—De verdad siento tener que aceptar —respondió avergonzada —. Debí venir por la mañana, no lo pensé bien…

A él no le molestaba en absoluto ceder su cama, porque el tenerla frente a él era de por si demasiado bueno, y le hubiese gustado poder seguir conversando, sin embargo era evidente que ella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

La subida a su habitación era peligrosa, por lo que en su estado le preocupaba mucho que pisara mal y cayera, por lo que en todo momento caminó tras ella.

—Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero… ¿estás bien Arnold?

Podía encubrir la verdad como lo había hecho cada vez que le preguntaron lo mismo o podía por el contrario decir la verdad.

—He estado mejor —respondió.

Esas palabras ella misma la había utilizado en alguna oportunidad y él decidió reciclarlas porque respondía a la interrogante sin necesidad de explicar que no deseaba ahondar en eso.

—¿Has podido dormir? —indagó captando el mensaje entrelineas.

Ella sabía que cuando se veía superado o complicado su capacidad para dormir se veía mermada.

—Es como si no lo hiciera —contestó —. Como si no pudiera desconectar mis pensamientos y los recuerdos de todas las cosas que pude haber hecho mejor. Me siento culpable por no haber estado demasiados estos últimos meses.

Lo que había hecho por ellos se sentía como que no era suficiente para retribuirles, para empeorarlo en el último tiempo no los acompañó lo suficiente por todos los deberes y los viajes a la universidad.

Se había ensimismado en pensando en sus arrepentimientos por lo que se recordó que no estaba solo, sino acompañado, y al acercarse para mirarla se dio cuenta de que estaba quedándose dormida porque sus comentarios eran aún más pausados que antes, aunque en algún momento ella había hecho el esfuerzo de atraerlo hacia ella en la cama y acariciarle el cabello a modo de masaje que resultó soporífero e hipnótico, cayendo en inevitablemente en el sueño tan esquivo durante esos días.

—Hasta que me duerma —musitó ella apenas entendible.

—Sí… —contestó apenas.

.

Despertó en su habitación con un brazo algo entumido por la posición, y al moverse se encontró con algo que entorpeció el ejercicio de estiramiento matutino acostumbrado.

—¡Helga! —exclamó.

La noche anterior no había sido un sueño producto de su necesidad de verla, ella había viajado desde el viejo continente para darle el pésame por la muerte de sus abuelos.

Ella le había pedido que se quedara hasta que se durmiera, y él había sucumbido finalmente también en algún momento con sus caricias. Había buscado sus labios en algún momento y los había encontrado. Esa sensación de estar con ella le parecía tan conocida y a la vez tan efímera que se esmeró en convencerse que aquello sólo había sido un hecho aislado.

Miró la hora y pasaban de las once de la mañana, y nadie había subido, lo que era extraño, porque sus padres eran personas madrugadoras que insistían que las mejores horas del día eran cuando ni siquiera salía el sol, que debían ser aprovechadas, aunque en el fondo creía que era porque ellos habían dormido muchísimo tiempo que valoraban el despertar cada mañana. Se imaginó lo que probablemente estaban pensando y no pudo sino sentirse incomodo por ella, porque tenía pleno conocimiento de que frente a sus padres ella era bastante tímida con el tema.

Se movió muy poco temiendo despertarla, y empleó la oportunidad que sin buscar había encontrado para poder mirarla. No iba a desaprovechar lo que sin pedir había obtenido.

Recordó cuando ella era una niña y sus facciones eran más toscas. Al crecer se habían suavizado, y se podía apreciar también un maquillaje muy sutil. No sabía si era poco objetivo porque seguía enamorado de ella, o si porque la había extrañado, pero le pareció que estaba aún más bonita a como la recordaba, además de ser una chica alta que sólo supero en altura –y no por muchos centímetros- cuando ya había cumplido los diecisiete años.

Él había sido afortunado que ella lo hubiese escogido.

—Hola, Arnold —saludó con una sonrisa.

Ella no se sobresaltó al verlo, ni tampoco se espantó al descubrirlo observándola, y sin hacer un comentario, él se apresuró a explicar.

—¡Me quedé dormido…! —justificó su presencia —. Discúlpame…

—Lo imaginé…—aseguró —. No te preocupes

Él estaba esperando la más mínima señal de su parte que indicara que quisiera hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero transcurrido un rato y sin que ella hiciera otro comentario entendió que no deseaba hablar de ello, aunque podía notar su incomodidad física. En algunas oportunidades ella le había dicho después de haber estado juntos era como si todavía pudiese sentirlo en su cuerpo, y de hecho había narrado en una historia acerca de cómo se sentía una chica después de haber tenido sexo. No solía leer lo que ella escribía, pero con esa había sentido curiosidad, ya que había sido la historia que la había llevado a ser conocida.

No quería pensar en ese tiempo y hacer de esa reunión más extraña de lo que ya era. Se levantó y le dio espacio anunciando que iría al baño de la habitación de sus padres. Necesitaba alejarse o acabaría haciendo algo tan estúpido como valiente: abalanzarse nuevamente sobre ella.

Al llegar ya vestido al comedor, notó que ella estaba conversando alegremente con sus padres acerca de su nueva vida, y sabiendo que no tenía derecho a sentirlo, se sintió desplazado, porque ella se oía realmente feliz hablando de las bondades de su nuevo país de residencia y lo fantástico que eran los profesores que la guiaban en su camino de la obtención del conocimiento y desarrollo de su más que evidente talento.

Intentó no parecer molesto, sin embargo oírla hablar de su vida sin estar involucrado él directamente en ella, lo hizo sentir inmensamente solitario y egoístamente frustrado.

—Y Olga además está tramitando los papeles para irse a una misión a un país africano del que nunca escuché hablar antes… —reveló.

Si su hermana se marchaba, ella no tendría razones para regresar…

—¿Olga se irá? —interrumpió.

Los tres lo miraron extrañados por su brusca intromisión en la conversación.

—Si todo sale como se espera… —contestó.

Dejó de oír porque la idea de que era realmente imposible retornar las cosas a como habían sido.

En el fondo de su alma, siempre creyó que ella volvería o que no estaba del todo bien allá, a pesar de las noticias que había obtenido de ella de los escasos correos electrónicos que intercambiaron, sin embargo se oía realmente feliz hablando de lo desafiante que era su vida universitaria en una carrera donde todos eran al parecer tan inteligentes como ella porque ella misma los consideraba competencia. Intentó componerse y recordarse a sí mismo que pensar de esa manera no era la correcta, menos cuando se trataba de ella, quien no había hecho más que siempre estar a su lado. Se había transformado en un ser egoísta e incapaz de desearle bien a la persona que más lo merecía, y se avergonzó de sí mismo.

No fue honesto cuando fue su turno de contarle acerca de su vida en la universidad, ni lo mucho que le molestaba viajar en el subterráneo atestado de personas, que la carrera no era lo que esperaba, que las personas tenían algo que entregar, como él solía pensar que eran todos. Sólo se enfocó en lo bueno, que no eran muchas cosas y rogó que ella no se percatara de ello.

En ese desayuno pudo darse cuenta de que ella ya había avanzado, y era momento de empezar a afrontar que ese final feliz que anhelaba no iba a ser. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos esa noche sólo había sido un paréntesis en un párrafo que ya estaba escrito.

.

—No vuelvas a hacer esta clase de cosas por mí —solicitó implorante —. No es necesario.

No había tenido en mente decirle algo que aludiera directamente a su pasado, pero al momento de despedirse, aquello se le había escapado como un ruego. Había estado pensando que si ella no decía algo sobre esa noche que había llegado y habían tenido sexo, intentaría obtener el valor para decirle que no sabía si podía seguir manteniendo esos buenos términos.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo? —quiso saber ella.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, había intentado ser su amigo sin conseguirlo, y aunque agradecía enormemente el consuelo que su presencia le había brindado con lo del duelo de sus abuelos, al entender de manera definitiva que para ellos no habría otro final, decidió optar por lo sano.

—Tu vida está allá y la mía está acá —aclaró —. Y eso no va a cambiar…

La decisión estaba tomada y se la había hecho saber a ella.

—Entiendo —respondió ella con suavidad —. Será como lo desees, Arnold…

No hubo más palabras, y un sentido beso prolongado en la mejilla se convirtió en el sello de una promesa de una despedida definitiva. Había resuelto que seguir ilusionándose no le haría ningún bien. Era el momento de decir basta.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Recordatorio: Debo trabajar en mis habilidades para resumir las ideas.**

 **Iba de verdad a subir el final, pero de momento iban 32 páginas de word y todavía no llego al final aunque ya queda poco; habrá otra parte.**

 **Ojalá les guste y me lo hagan saber, porque agradezco muchísimos los reviews. Me encanta leerlos, aunque no los podré responder en esta oportunidad los leí todos. ¡Gracias por sus palabras!**

 **Nadie me creerá que el otro si será más que anunciado final, así que no diré una palabra al respecto.**

 **¡Lo siento de nuevo por hacerlo durar demasiado!**

.


	6. El arribo del tan temido futuro

**Hey Arnold!**

 **Arnold / Helga**

 **Advertencia: ninguna, sólo que de verdad es el tan anunciado final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Sin sus abuelos y ya habiendo decidido olvidar a Helga, se permitió a si mismo vivir más de las bondades que la vida de universitario brindaba, y aunque le costó acostumbrarse al principio a la vida nocturna, era fácil dejarse arrastrar una vez que pasaba de la tercera copa. Fue de esa manera que conoció otros labios al comienzo y otros cuerpos no mucho después, que conseguían alejar los recuerdos y la melancolía, que desaparecían paulatinamente. De a poco las remembranzas se fueron haciendo menos nítidas, aunque en ocasiones lo alcanzaban, porque no se sentía del todo cómodo despertar y no recordar del todo los hechos acontecidos antes de esa incómoda y cada vez más recurrente situación.

.

—Hijo –le habló su madre —. Hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte.

Si sus padres tenían que decirle algo, él siempre los escuchaba atento, pero en esa oportunidad no tenía deseos. La cabeza le dolía y aunque ya se sentía bien era como si el alcohol hubiese fermentado en su estómago. Él mismo sabía que apestaba y cínicamente, no le gusta que sus padres lo notaran, aunque no estaba seguro de que aquello pudiera ser cubierto con el infaltable perfume que siempre llevaba consigo.

—¿Debe ser ahora? —averiguó con timidez.

No era que no quisiera enterarse, era que simplemente quería seguir manteniendo la imagen que creía que ellos aún tenían de él.

—Sí —respondió su padre.

Se sentó sin tener otra opción, tratando de prestarles la atención requerida, aunque anhelando un baño, el resguardo de su habitación y su música. Había sido una noche agotadora

—No nos molesta que salgas, entendemos que es parte de ser joven el experimentar… —habló su madre —. Y no queremos preguntarte qué es lo que haces o con quienes te juntas, solo queremos que esta etapa de tu vida no deje consecuencias.

Esa charla ya la habían tenido cuando había llegado un día muy tarde de la casa de Helga y ellos simplemente asumieron que ellos ya no compartían sólo besos y abrazos.

—Está todo bien —aseguró —. Sé a lo que se refieren y no se preocupen...

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió su padre.

El tono serio de la conversación se terminó, y sus padres siguieron conversando sobre asuntos triviales de la casa, y se sorprendió así mismo preguntando por qué no lo interrogaban más al respecto.

—¿No preguntaran nada más? —indagó.

—No –negaron al unísono.

—Confiamos en tu palabra —respondió su madre —. Nunca nos has dado motivo para creer lo contrario.

Lo que había hecho esa misma noche no creía que ellos lo catalogarían como algo que haría alguien confiable, y se sintió ligeramente incómodo consigo mismo pero duró sólo hasta que llegó a su cama y se durmió, sin siquiera tomar antes esa deseada ducha porque no fue capaz.

.

—¿Es una broma? ¿De verdad tú…? —expresó completamente consternado.

—Estoy casado —aseguró.

Su mejor amigo se había casado sin haber hecho una ceremonia apoteósica, y de hecho ni siquiera se lo había comunicado a él hasta ese momento.

—Sólo queríamos vivir juntos y sus padres se oponían —relató —. Su padre piensa que ella está para cosas más grandes que el matrimonio, y no creo que esté alejado de la realidad, pero subestima a Pheobe si sostiene que ella no es capaz de realizarse tanto de manera profesional como sentimental.

Lo tomaba por sorpresa, nunca hubiese imaginado que algo así sucedería, aun cuando sabía lo estable que era la relación de ellos. Era demasiado pronto apenas cumplirían veinte años…

—Te felicito —aseguró de manera sincera —. De verdad espero que este nuevo hito en tu vida vaya de la mejor manera. Mereces todo lo bueno que te pase.

Estaba feliz por su amigo, pero ligeramente incomodo consigo mismo a la vez.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber -. ¿Has conocido alguna chica interesante?

Había conocido muchas, pero no podía decir que alguna fuera especial. Ninguna resultaba ser lo suficientemente inteligente, graciosa o linda. No se veía estableciendo una relación con ninguna.

—En realidad no –contestó.

—No hay que tener prisa en esta clase de cosas –comentó al oír su respuesta -. Ya conocerás a la indicada.

Se encogió de hombros y se preguntó si realmente sería así.

—¿Y Pheobe? –quiso saber.

—Está en Inglaterra –comentó -. Le regalaron los pasajes y estará allá dos semanas.

La sutileza de su amigo le parecía conmovedora, que todavía tuviera la delicadeza de no mencionar su nombre aun sabiendo que evidentemente se trataba de _ella_.

—¿Ya separándose y siendo recién casados? –se burló.

—El tiempo personal es algo importante para ambos —le explicó —. Ella quería ir y, ¿cómo podría impedirle hacer algo que sé que le hará bien? Si ella está bien y contenta, yo lo estoy también. Tenemos todo el resto del año para estar juntos…

Su respuesta era profunda y madura. Ellos de verdad no se habían tomado su relación a la ligera. Se conocían, se daban su espacio, se respetaban y se amaban…

—¿Le está yendo bien a _ella_ …? –averiguó algo tímido.

Tenía curiosidad y sólo con él podía sincerarse. Él había sido quien no había querido saber, pero ya no eran las cosas como antes, era parte de superarlo el enfrentarlo, y creía que ya estaba preparado.

—Sí –respondió -. Consiguió una segunda impresión del último libro que no había sido publicado hacía mucho.

Aquello era cosa de tiempo. Ella había nacido para escribir, su éxito no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

—¿Lo has leído? –averiguó.

—No –respondió.

Al principio era de manera deliberada que evitaba enterarse de ella y después fue de manera natural.

—No sé si decírtelo, pero creo que respecto a la información que te daré es tu decisión si haces algo al respecto –dijo su amigo con seriedad.

Lo miró con extrañeza.

—Creo que deberías leerlo –sugirió.

Le parecía raro que su amigo siempre cauto con sus comentarios respecto a ella lo invitara a leer algo que tenía pleno conocimiento que evitaba.

—No creo que lo haga –fue honesto.

—De acuerdo –convino.

No hubo más comentario al respecto, pero a la noche cuando Gerald se fue, notó que dejó algo escondido. Lo había visto pero hizo como que no, si él estaba haciendo esa parafernalia era por algo, pero no quería demostrar interés.

—Te llamo –se despidió.

Esperó oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y cuando finalmente lo hizo, ignoró el libro por unos momentos, pero luego se abalanzó sobre él y al abrirlo miró una nota escrita a mano, que estaba firmada por Pheobe.

 ** _Arnold, había prometido no entrometerme pero las cosas son así:_**

 ** _¿Recuerdas el pasaporte que fueron a sacar con tu madre porque se había vencido el de ella? No fue casualidad. Todos somos parte de esto._**

 ** _Dejen de ser estúpidos._**

 ** _(Sin ánimos de ofender)_**

 ** _Pheobe_**

¿Por qué después de todo ese tiempo…? No es que el momento que estaba viviendo fuera mejor que cuando todos estaban en preparatoria y el objetivo en común de todos era querer salir pronto de la escuela, pero se había acostumbrado a que esa era su realidad y que aquellos viejos buenos tiempos ya no regresarían, y no le parecía del todo mal. Era parte de la vida.

¿Por qué si ellos mismos lo habían ayudado a olvidarla teniendo el cuidado de no mencionarla cuando se juntaban en ese momento le estaba diciendo que todo el esfuerzo emocional hecho debía ser arrojado a la basura?

Hojeó el libro y leyó la página en la que había un marcador y supo que no era un hecho aislado. Pheobe no dejaba nada al azar.

" _Quiso decirle que no la dejara ir, que le pidiera que se quedara y ella no volvería a irse de su lado, sin embargo al parecer él tenía otros planes en los que su presencia no era necesaria y tuvo que aceptar que él no quisiera mantener el contacto, porque había sido ella quien lo rechazó cuando intentó mantener viva la relación, por sus propios miedos e inseguridades que una relación a distancia le hacía sentir…_

Esa situación era como la de ellos, como cuando había regresado por la muerte de sus abuelos. ¿Ella se hubiese quedado de habérselo pedido? ¡Ella había sido la que no dijo una palabra sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos! ¿Cómo iba él a saber que esperaba que le pidiera que se quedara con él?

Sintió su corazón contraerse, pareciéndose peligrosamente al que alguna vez lo afectó antes.

¿Estarían juntos de haber enfrentado el tema?

Helga había escrito antes basado en experiencias vividas con él, pero ese párrafo era demasiado: era la descripción fiel de la última vez que se habían visto, de cómo se habían separado.

Intentó convencerse de que ese recurso había sido utilizado porque calzaba con la historia, pero él bien sabía que eran infinitas sus fuentes.

¿Era esa una manera de darle un mensaje?

Se castigó mentalmente por pensar de esa manera tan egocéntrica y tratando insistentemente de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel objeto rectangular, sin conseguirlo, porque si ella había descrito esa escena tan similar –por no decir idéntica - ¿habría otras situaciones autoreferentes…? La curiosidad estaba pudiendo con él y sus dedos picaban por saber más y al inclinar un poco más el libro cayó algo, y observó con sorpresa que eran unos pasajes de avión con destino a Londres con su nombre. Los dejó sobre su cama sin entender demasiado a qué se debía todo eso.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo…? ¿Por qué se estaban esmerando en que reviviera un sentimiento que había podido disminuir de manera significativa con el tiempo a costa de un gran esfuerzo?

—Las cosas están bien como están… —se autoconvenció —. Todo esto es sólo producto de mi imaginación…

Había tomado una decisión, la más difícil y era de los que se responsabilizaban.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño. Saldría a dar una vuelta y volvió hasta muy entrada la noche

.

Escuchaba pasos, pero quiso creer que eran parte de una mala broma, porque no tenía deseos de despertar. Sin embargo no pudo ignorar la sensación de una presencia en su habitación y abrió un ojo con cuidado para no ser descubierto despierto y se encontró a Gerald mirándolo fijamente mientras lo mecía sin nada de delicadeza.

—Despierta Arnold, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto –demandó.

—¿Ya te vas? –despertó súbitamente

Apenas y había llegado, ¿por qué se iría tan pronto…? El tiempo que pasaban juntos no era suficiente, pero eso era ya una exageración.

—No soy yo el que se va, eres tú…- le indicó.

Ya más atento a su entorno y a los estímulos externos, se rio de manera burlona.

—¿Y a dónde? Que no me he enterado aun… -replicó.

—Londres –respondió.

Volvió a reír. Eso le pareció aún más gracioso que toda la situación.

—¿Acaso no viste el libro? –preguntó.

—Sí –admitió -. ¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué? Arnold, por favor deja de engañarte –solicitó hastiado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? –lo interpeló molesto.

—De que este comportamiento autodestructivo tuyo está relacionado a que no puedes olvidar a Helga –aseguró -. Ten el valor de ir a donde ella está y decírselo.

Del divertido estado de desconcierto pasó a uno de indignación: ¿quién se creía él que era para asegurar algo semejante?

—¿Piensas que sabes mucho de mí? –lo encaró -. No tienes idea…

—Si lo sé –afirmó molesto -. Sé que te acuestas con distintas chicas, que no en solo una oportunidad has temido haber embarazado a alguna porque no te has cuidado. También tengo pleno conocimiento de que bebes mucho más de lo que deberías.

¿Cómo lo sabía él si a nadie se lo había contado…?

—Despierta, Arnold y deja de comportarte como un imbécil porque no lo eres –demandó -. Al menos no solías serlo, aunque ahora no estoy tan seguro…

Había discutido con Gerald un par de ocasiones y nunca habían llegado a los golpes, sin embargo el que estuviera diciendo esa clase de cosas lo había irritado a ese punto de considerarlo seriamente. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos y ante la mirada desafiante de su amigo empuñó su mano y la dirigió voluntariamente con fuerza a la mejilla de Gerald.

—¿Ahora resuelves tus problemas con tus puños? –lo increpó -. Te perdiste en el camino, tú no eres mi amigo ¡Tráelo de regreso! Este Arnold no me agrada… ¡es patético! ¡Devuélvemlo!

Volvió a golpearlo, pero en esa oportunidad fue con completa alevosía, y Gerald respondió, y la primera pelea de su vida tuvo lugar con quien nunca creyó que sería un candidato para hacerlo.

—Quien iba a pensar que aunque el único ejercicio que haces es el de levantar el brazo para beber la cerveza haría que tuvieras fuerza –su amigo se burló.

Él nunca le había dicho algo al respecto, porque cuando le contaba algunas cosas Gerald trataba de no evidenciar el abuso del alcohol que el mismo sabía no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? –exigió saber -. ¿Qué soy un alcohólico?

—¿Puedes decir que no es cierto? –interpeló.

¿Por qué su amigo estaba tan incisivo? Era como si estuviera enojado con él.

—¿Y a ti en qué te afecta en caso de que fuese así? –contestó bruscamente.

—¿De verdad crees que no me preocupa que algo te pueda pasar? –lo interrogó notablemente molesto -. ¿De que no me afecta verte así?

—¿Así como? –demandó conocer el motivo.

La espera para saber esa respuesta se le hizo eterna, y algo se rompió dentro de él luego de oírlo.

—Tan perceptiblemente infeliz… -soltó.

Eso lo afectó al punto que soltó la ropa de la que tenía sujetado a Gerald, quien dio un paso atrás mientras con las manos trataba de quitar las arrugas que se formaron por su agarre.

Era cierto que no estaba contento con la vida que llevaba, pero no se imaginó que representara esa lastimosa imagen a los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—No todos podemos tener la vida que deseamos –recriminó dolido.

Gerald se tiró a la cama con los brazos abiertos y estiró las piernas una vez que se acomodó sobre aquella cómoda superficie horizontal.

—No tienes que enrostrarme lo afortunado que eres porque todo lo que esperabas para ti ha resultado como lo planeaste –soltó.

—Es cierto que me ha resultado, pero no ha sido fácil como tú crees –aclaró -. Simplemente es porque yo si he tenido el valor de luchar por lo que quiero.

Arnold se burló.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué? –consultó suspicaz.

—¿Crees que es fácil estar con una persona que sus padres están convencidos que no eres lo suficiente bueno para ella? –indicó -. Constantemente están probándome y dejándomelo saber y a veces quiero rendirme, pero después pienso en que si lo hiciera perdería algo más valioso, y mis fuerzas se restauran.

La voz de Gerald tembló y lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos.

—Yo sé que ella es mejor que yo –declaró -. Me gustaría poder decirles que todo el tiempo han tenido la razón y que siempre he estado consciente de eso, sin embargo soy egoísta y hasta la convencí de que se casara conmigo por temor a que un día escuchara a sus padres y se diera cuenta.

¿De verdad su amigo estaba llorando? Hacía tan sólo un momento estaban peleando por el resentimiento que repentinamente tuvo contra su mejor amigo por lo que asumía era su perfecta vida y luego sólo podía pensar en que no quería que él se sintiera de esa manera.

—La que subestima a Pheobe en realidad eres tú –recalcó -. Siendo Pheobe tan inteligente como es, ¿crees que ella hubiese hecho algo sin haber pensado antes en las consecuencias de sus actos? Ella lo hizo sabiendo que podía significar una ruptura con sus padres y aun así… ella te eligió a ti…

Era fácil poder verlo, ¿por qué él no se daba cuenta de ello cuando era tan evidente?

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera –reconoció -. Cuando se trata de ella soy inseguro, ¿sabes…? No es fácil querer tanto a alguien… me siento tan vulnerable…

Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería mientras observó que no quedaba rastro de las lágrimas repentinas antes derramadas. Sintió alivio porque no le gustó ni un poco la sensación de angustia que le causo la tristeza de su amigo.

—¿Y tú…? –quiso saber -. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Se refería sin lugar a dudas al motivo por el que él había llegado en primer lugar, a ese viaje a Londres que no entendía del todo como se había involucrado.

—Una cosa son tú y Pheobe y otra distinta es lo que hay, en realidad hubo, entre Helga y yo –aclaró.

Sonrió con tristeza. Si tenía que ser honesto hablar de su pasado con ella dolía menos cada vez, sin embargo seguía siendo difícil tratar acerca de ello.

—Arnold… -llamó su atención -. Helga realmente va a dar vuelta la página si no haces algo al respecto…

Era lo que se suponía que ya debía haber pasado, sin embargo tanta insistencia realmente estaba haciendo que las dudas surgieran.

—¿Qué sabes? –bajó la guardia.

—Ella es… -comenzó -. Helga tiene…

—Gerald, por favor basta, sólo dime –rogó.

—De verdad no puedo decirte nada excepto una cosa: sólo ve –solicitó -. No lo lamentarás, te lo puedo jurar… confía en mí.

La decisión estaba tomada luego que la mirada implorante de su amigo lo convenciera. Podía estar seguro que si lo solicitaba de esa manera era por algun motivo.

—Y si las cosas no salen bien yo creo que sólo ahí podrás avanzar de verdad… no vas a encontrar a Helga en el fondo de la botella, puedes creerme –expuso burlón.

Había sido gracioso el comentario pero fue incapaz de reírse. Estaba comenzando a sentirse adolorido por los golpes y el remezón emocional al que su amigo lo había expuesto.

—Jamás le dijiste lo que realmente sentías con respecto a todo lo que pasó –se lamentó -. Dile la verdad, exorciza ese demonio de tu cuerpo y espera a ver lo que te dirá. Enfréntalo. De verdad es lo más sano que puedes hacer.

Ya no podía seguir negando que la aparición del fantasma de su relación Helga estaba causando estragos en su vida.

—Sí… -afirmó que tienes razón.

El silencio los rodeó y se levantó a ordenar sus cosas, mientras Gerald se acomodó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quién hubiese dicho que el que iniciaría una pelea serías tú…? –se mofó -. Pero estoy menos preocupado ahora… creo que podrías defenderte bien tú solo en caso de meterte en problemas.

Arnold sonrió.

—A veces despertaba en la noche preocupado pensando qué haría si mi amigo se involucraba en una pelea –se burló -. Ahora dormiré tranquilo sabiendo que tiene fuerza y que sabe empuñar sus manos…

Le arrojó una almohada con fuerza a la cara para que se callara. Sintió vergüenza por lo que había hecho; él sólo había iniciado todo pensando en su bien y él le había retribuido golpeándolo al sentirse atacado.

—Discúlpame por eso por favor –pidió -. Me siento avergonzado.

—Arnold… ¡de verdad me preocupaba y me sentía inquieto por las noches! –se mofó.

Sintió alivio al comprobar que su amigo no estaba enojado con él.

—Estoy listo –anunció -. Vamos… el aeropuerto no está tan cerca y no hay nada directo desde aquí.

—Pues te equivocas –se acercó y lo abrazó por los hombros -. Tengo esto que nos llevará directo a donde necesitamos ir.

Se metió la mano al bolsillo y mostró una llave.

—Vengo a preparado para llevarte hasta allá–dijo con orgullo.

Eso le alegró mucho, el viaje podía tardar más de una hora al aeropuerto y en auto podían ser poco más de quince minutos.

—Sólo tengo una duda –quiso saber -. En realidad dos.

—Pregunta -concedió

—¿Ella sabe que iré? –consultó.

—Por supuesto que no –confirmó -. Pheobe te esperará allá.

—¿Y los pasajes? –averiguó -. No son baratos…

—Bueno… originalmente eran para mí por la luna de miel –declaró.

Su amigo había renunciado a un viaje significativo a otro continente con su novia por su bien…

—Gracias –soltó emocionado.

—No es nada Arnold… -respondió -. Aunque si te quedas allá tendrás que reembolsármelos algún día.

—Como si eso pudiera pasar –sonrió.

—Es una posibilidad –le recordó.

—No lo es –aseguró -. Iré y le diré todo, luego volveré y mi vida será igual que antes.

Gerald lo miró con enojo.

—No igual –corrigió -. Cambiarán algunas cosas.

—Eso espero viejo –agregó él -. Nada bueno se saca de empinar el vaso… ya sabes lo que le ocurrió a mi hermano y no quiero que te pase algo peor que el susto de convertirte en padre por no haberte protegido.

El hermano mayor de Gerald había despertado después de un mes internado luego de que lo dejaran tirado en el hospital con un riñón menos. Él había llevado su vida hasta ese momento con liviandad, trabajando un día y bebiendo al otro, hasta que ocurrió ese abominable suceso.

—Entendí… -aseguró -. De verdad.

—Eso espero –le contestó con una sonrisa -. No tengo problema en obligarte a hacerlo.

Su amigo empuño su mano y se le mostró el puño perfectamente formado y sonrió. Comprendió que la pelea sostenida sería tema recurrente, pero no había quebrado la amistad forjada por años, y se sintió relajado.

.

.

—Papá –saludó -. Hola, ¿cómo están?

—Bien, todo está en orden por acá –informó -. ¿Y allá? ¿Vas a quedarte hasta el fin de las vacaciones?

Hubo un silencio. Decir lo que realmente quería contarle era algo que por lo general se conversaba en persona, sin embargo no había manera de que eso ocurriera en plazo corto, porque no sabía cuando los volvería a ver en persona, y ya había dilatado lo suficiente el tema.

—En realidad… no voy a regresar –se sinceró.

Primero había sido un viaje por una semana, luego dos y finalmente casi tres.

—¿Es lo que realmente quieres hacer? –quiso saber él.

Sí, era lo que quería. Desde que Pheobe había decidido inmiscuirse y había encontrado la manera de reunirlos, todo funcionaba como si fuera parte de un sueño. Helga le explicó que en ese momento de la despedida había estado dispuesta a quedarse en Hillwood, pero que las circunstancias habían cambiado desde entonces y él lo entendió. Tenía compromisos contractuales que debía cumplir; ella no era completamente libre de ir y venir a diferencia de él. Ella no regresaría, y él quería estar con ella y para ello sólo había una solución.

—Sí –confirmó decidido.

Es decisión de los hijos dejar el nido cuando encuentran que es el momento –recalcó él -. Me siento orgulloso de ti y de que hayas tomado esa resolución.

—Además… -agregó -. No puedo irme.

—¿Estás bien? ¿y Helga? –se oyó preocupado -. ¿Le sucedió algo a ella?

—Arnold… –expresó impaciente.

—Helga se fue embarazada de Hillwood la última vez que estuvo allá–musitó.

Escuchó un silencio largo que le hizo preguntarse si realmente había alguien al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Papá…? –preguntó.

Según lo que supo más tarde su estado había puesto en peligro su beca y sólo se habían calmado las cosas cuando ella expresamente juró y firmó un documento de que no iba a ser un impedimento para ninguno de sus proyectos, y luego de eso había pasado por todo sola, hasta que se vio superada y llamó a Olga, quien no dudó en ir en su rescate…

—¿Estas queriéndome decir que soy abuelo? –preguntó.

Se oía consternado, y no lo culpaba. Había querido evadir el tema porque él mismo se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver esa pequeña niña rubia de un año y un par de meses de edad de edad.

—Sí –confirmó.

En un comienzo se había enojado con Pheobe, Gerald y especialmente con Helga por no habérselo contado, pero pronto se enteró que en realidad ella había guardado el secreto de todos.

No se oía a nadie del otro lado de la línea y por lo mismo no le había dicho antes acerca del descubrimiento hecho en esas hasta entonces tierras desconocidas. Miró el contador de minutos que seguía avanzando, por lo que esperó a que su padre dijera algo.

—Pero si son tan jóvenes… -expresó su padre con suavidad.

No pudo evitar sentir alguna clase de reproche en esa respuesta.

—Sólo ocurrió… y estoy feliz con ello, papá –confesó -. Es rubia, pequeña y traviesa. Ninguna barrera parece lo suficientemente alta para ella y todo lo trepa con una agilidad que me sorprende con esas piernas cortas…

Conocerla fue el descubrimiento más importante de su vida. Al principio creyó que era hija de Olga porque el primer encuentro fue estando con ella, pero fue ella misma quien negó el hecho, diciéndole la edad de la niña y que recordara su participación en la existencia de ella.

No lo comprendió en un principio, y recordó el libro que Gerald le había dejado. Y todo tuvo sentido luego de que leer aquel libro...

 _Ella lo visitó y se aprovechó de la vulnerabilidad generada por la reciente pérdida de sus abuelos. Una caricia había bastado, y con tan solo un roce de labios ella anheló calmar la creciente necesidad que su ausencia había generado. Existía un anhelo que no le avergonzaba, entendía que era parte de querer a alguien el desear una conexión física con esa persona, pero sabía que no había sido el momento ni el lugar… su padres estaban en los alrededores y resultaba incómodo el estar tan al tanto de que ellos sabían que ella se encontraba ahí, pero cuando él manifestó con un beso que de algún modo seguía interesado en ella, fue suficiente para olvidar el recato y la vergüenza y sucumbir al apetito sexual que no se había atrevido a saciar con alguien distinto, porque no era otra persona sino esa la que lo ocasionaba…_

¿Culpabilidad? ¿De qué? Se había sentido bien y lo había disfrutado. Eran adultos y aunque era cierto que la muerte de sus abuelos había significado en su vida un antes y un después, con ella él siempre quería todo lo que pudiera obtener.

Tras eso, se comunicó con Pheobe y el encuentro con Helga fue menos dramático de lo que hubiese podido esperar. El sentimiento por parte de ambos estaba, nunca dejó de existir y ella sólo sonrió cuando lo vio.

 _—¿Y tus padres…? –quiso saber ella._

 _—Ellos estarán bien sin mí –_ aseguró _-. Pero yo no estoy bien sin ti…_

Le pareció cursi, pero era toda la verdad que conocía.

—Tendrás que decírselo tú a tu madre –respondió finalmente su padre.

Entendió que era lo justo, una noticia como esa no era cualquier cosa.

—¿Está ella por ahí? –quiso saber él.

—En persona, hijo –contestó.

—Pero yo no puedo… -dijo afligido.

—Pero nosotros sí… -anunció.

Luego de coordinar un futuro viaje, la llamada terminó, y se quedó mirando el teléfono unos momentos, algo aturdido de que las cosas hubiesen terminado de esa manera.

—¿Arnold? –escuchó a Helga llamarlo.

Ella realmente no tenía tanto tiempo libre, sin embargo, se las arreglaba para siempre estar presente.

La miró y se sintió emocionado.

—Le dije a mi padre acerca de nuestra hija –reveló.

Observó que ella se tensó, sabía que sus padres eran buenas personas, pero de algún modo siempre había temido que cambiaran de opinión acerca de ella. Él suponía que era la huella que sus padres habían dejado en ella, acerca del cariño condicionado.

—¿Por teléfono? –quiso comprobar.

—Bueno… pues sí –afirmó.

Ella se mostró evidentemente nerviosa, mascullando distintas cosas que él no alcanzaba a entender, pero algo captó acerca de que no había sido una buena idea.

—Tranquilízate por favor –pidió.

—No quiero que piensen mal de mí –soltó finalmente.

—Ellos no pensarán nada malo de ti –aseguró - . Ellos te adoran, Helga y amarán a su nieta también…

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Venías a decirme algo? –recordó de pronto.

Helga pensó unos momentos, y luego de lo que pareció un esfuerzo mental real, remembró:

—En realidad no –admitió -. Sólo quería comprobar que estabas aquí.

Esa inquietud él la sentía muchas veces al día, y se preguntaba infinidad de veces si todo aquello que estaba viviendo era real, y si acaso lo merecía.

La besó y al ser correspondido se sintió pleno. Ese sentimiento de vacío era difícil de llenar con algo distinto a su presencia.

—No quiero separarme de ti nunca más –expresó avergonzado.

—Vivamos el día a día –propuso ella -. Si tenemos expectativas demasiado altas podemos fracasar en el intento…

De mis expectativas me hago cargo yo –respondió -. Y fallar no es tan malo, ¿sabes? De las malas experiencias son de las que más se aprende.

Ella buscó distancia, y la expresión de ella cambió un poco.

—¿Lo dices por las cosas que hiciste? –pregunto de manera inquisidora.

Sintió temor, porque ciertamente se arrepentía de muchas de ellas, sino la mayoría.

—Sí –admitió.

Lo último que quería era que ella supiera la clase de persona en la que se había convertido durante un tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesto a mentirle.

—Yo te orillé a eso –le dijo ella -. Era parte del crecimiento que insistí debíamos estar expuestos… no puedo decir que no me importa, pero aquello te trajo de regreso a mi… lo que hayas hecho no quiero saberlo.

Sin duda ella había madurado también.

—Además… tampoco puedo decir que vestí santos durante el tiempo que tú no estuviste –admitió.

Se le contrajo el pecho ante esa confesión, pero no podían recriminarse el tiempo en el que no habían estado juntos.

—No hablemos de eso –pidió él.

Ella asintió y antes de poder decir otra palabra, oyeron un estruendo, y un montón de ruido.

—¡Mierda! -expresó ella.

Corrieron hacia el lugar donde identificaron vino el sonido y se encontraron con que su hija había volteado la cuna y ella no se veía en ningún lugar. Él con miedo y con la adrenalina a flor de piel la levanto y descubrió que la niña estaba acostada de espalda mirándolos mientras sostenía un juguete que él recordaba bien lo había dejado en la repisa.

La examinaron de pies a cabeza, sin encontrar nada anormal.

—¿Cómo haremos para que deje de trepar? –preguntó con preocupación.

—No sé si quiera impedirle llegar tan alto como pueda –respondió ella -. Pero creo que debemos acolchar al menos su habitación y enseñarle a caer…

Él la miró extrañado por su respuesta y sin entender a qué se refería estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Por cierto –agregó él -. Mis padres vendrán en el primer vuelo que puedan abordar…

La cara de pánico de Helga fue real y él rio.

—Mi madre no lo sabe aún –expuso -. ¿Crees que debemos decirle antes o simplemente dejar que la vea y saque sus conclusiones?

Ella se paralizó y él se llevó a la pequeña a la cocina mientras vio a Helga ordenar sin conseguir alistar nada.

—Cariño, ¿quieres leche? –le preguntó.

La niña sonrió al reconocer la palabra que tanto le gustaba.

—Yo te la daré, mamá tiene cosas con las que lidiar de momento –le contó a modo de secreto.

El hecho de que su hija fuera tan ágil le sorprendía, ya que él mismo no se caracterizaba por ello.

—¿De dónde habrás heredado la habilidad de llegar a los lugares más insospechados…? –consultó.

Se encogió de hombros al desconocer la respuesta y simplemente se conformó con no obtener la respuesta certera, aunque sospechaba que podía venir del lado materno…

—No importa… da igual, porque desde el día en que te conocí y de aquí en adelante, ten en cuenta que si te caes voy a estar siempre para ayudarte –prometió -. Toda la vida…

 **Fin**

.

 **Muchas gracias a los lectores que hicieron que me animara a terminar esta historia, me costó un poco terminarla, pero ya está acá y espero que les haya agradado… espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber a través de reviews, aunque no prometo que escriba algo nuevo, es posible que lo considere…**

 **Hasta siempre y muchas gracias por las lindas palabras y el tiempo que invirtieron al seguir esta historia.**

 **¡Gracias!**


End file.
